Love's Hatred Behind A White Veil
by Ookami-Hikari
Summary: "I'd watch myself if I were you Colfang, I wont put up with a disobedient wife." I snorted and leant towards his ear. "Try and stop me, Draco." Follow Alexia Colfang as she deals with her moody ferret of a Fiancé after the Second Wizarding War. DM/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So heres a story that been brewing in my head for awhile and has been distracting me from my other ideas. I think by creating this one to get the idea out it should help me to write for my other stories aswell. **

**Also Draco in probably my...third favourite character so he deserves to have a story ^_^**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**Today was most definitely not my day.

"Stupid Idiots, Stupid Stupid Stupid." I muttered angrily to myself as I stared down at the book in my lap. I was so angry I didnt even realise my painted green nails digging into the leather cover.

"Its not all bad sis, they could've picked some one ghastly like Gregory Gole!" My older sister, Amelia, laughed across from me as she lounged on the black velvet couch. I snorted and glared at her but she continued to laugh at the seriousness of my face. Why did she already have to married? She could've taken my place but no she had to go and marry that damm Edward Marsden.

"Either option is as horrid as the other." I snarled throwing my book onto the floor infront of me, ruffling my crimson red hair in the process.

"Now now, dont get all in a huff. You should be grateful, enjoy it you might aswell." She exclaimed as she rose from her slouching position and fled from the room before I could respond with a rather colourful reply.

_Grateful my arse! If I'd wanted to see Malfoy I wouldnt of done my best to avoid him at all costs when we were at school! AHHHHHHHH!_

"ALEXIA!" Came my mothers booming voice from else where in the house, most likely the kitchen. For a pure blood family, it was strange that we didnt let the house elves cook, my mother didnt trust them and thought they would try to poison us. I rose from my arm chair and strolled out the lounge, sighing as I went.

I entered the kitchen, with my black boots clicking on the stone tiles and was greeted with my mother smiling at me as she stired what looked to be cake mix. Her short black hair was clipped up and she was dressed in a emerald green skirt and a white blouse, while her piercing green eyes were softly staring at me.

"Dear, please try to smile. Your face will stick like that if you keep it up." She smirked while I just pouted and slid onto the breakfast stool infront of the counter.

"Yeah well maybe then the Malfoys wont want me as their daughter in law." I sourly replied as I picked up an apple from the fruit bowl infront of me. She sighed and stopped what she was doing, leaning over and gently grasping my chin, pulling my face to look at her.

"Alex please, you know how important this is after the war-"

"Okay okay." I interrupted, pulling from her. "I know after the whole war thing. I dont need to hear it again. Just understand this is hard for me. I have to marry that prick!" I exclaimed, furrowing my brows softly. She nodded and continued to stir the mix before pouring it into a cooking container. It wasnt long before my father appeared in the room, fresh from work in his tailored deep red suit, his wild crimson hair sitting slightly disheveled atop his head. A trait I had inherited, although mine was thankfully alot longer then his reaching an inch or two above my hips.

"Afternoon family!" He greeted, strolling over to my mother, giving her a kiss before ruffling his hand in my hair. I was 19 for merlins sake, the hair ruffle is way in the past.

"Sweetheart, your daughter has had a sour look on her face all day, care to sort that out?" My mother said grinning at me, oh no. Before I could react I was swept off my stool in one large tickle assault on my ribs, courtesy of my oh so loving father.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, trying to breathe but failing miserably. I could only hear a roar of laughter as my sister, her husband and their two year old son, Raphael, entered and saw me being attacked in a flash of red. Raphs small giggles could be heard over everything else, which only made the adults laugh even harder. Lucky for me, my father let up before I suffocated from lack of oxygen but left me in a shriveled up pile on the kitchen floor, my red hair fanned out underneath me creating a murder scene look.

Despite the things they may have done, I do love my family.

But they're still idiots.

* * *

I spent the next fews days blissfully ignoring everytime someone mentioned the name Malfoy. If I was going to be stuck with it for the rest of my life, I could hold off hearing it for a few more months. One friday evening the entire family was invited to Malfoy Manor for one of their annual dinner parties, this one obviously being different as my engagement was be announced to society. Balls.

My mother had come into my room around 10, throwing a large box into my room along with a smaller shoe box before disappearing. All before I even managed to lift my head from the pillow. Obviously she had chosen my outfit for the evening, then again I wouldn't trust myself to pick. I'd end up wearing jeans and a shirt before evening thinking about any sort of gown. I mean I was even tempted to wearing Jeans to the Yule ball a few years previous, but Snape threatened me with an infinite number of detentions. For him being my head of house you would've thought he'd been nicer to me.

Then again I was one of the backgroun Slytherins, not standing out or doing anything that would take anyones notice. I prefered it that way.

"Alex get your butt up before I come in there!" My fathers voice came from behind my door. I mumbled a few choice words before ripping myself from the warmth of my bed and onto the hard wooden floors of my bedroom. I heard him chuckle as he moved from my door and down the corridor while I plodded towards my door and out heading for the kitchen.

A choice I soon regretted. I entered with my ruby hair frazzled and sticking up in various directions, wearing my dark purple pj bottoms and a grey vest top only to be greeted with my mother conversing with none other then-

"Ahh Alex! Draco arrived to inform us of the time change for the party tonight." My mother cheerily said, motioning toward the ice blonde standing next to her who was giving me a mix between amusement and annoyance. I stood there frozen to the spot, I had to come down looking like shit at this moment didnt I? His silver eyes dug into my own green ones as we stood there awkwardly.

"I-Im gonna go now." I mumbled before staggering out the kitchen, my face now matching my hair.

_Alex you twat! Just made a fool of yourself, nice going.  
_**Shut it.**

I was now in a slightly foul mood and decided to hide out in my bedroom until I needed to get ready, desperately hoping Malfoy had gone back to his ferret hole. Eventually I was forced to shower and get dressed as it was reaching 6pm and we had to be at the Manor at 7.

My mother curled my hair and pinned it up while I did my make up with foundation, a few layers of mascara and abit of eye liner. I didnt want to look like an over done clown. The outfit she had bought me consisted of 4 inch black heels with a green metal snake wrapped around the side of my feet and up to my toes and a black strapless cocktail dress which came to an inch above my knees. Simple but perfect.

After one last check in the mirror I headed downstairs. On entering the lounge I was immediately grabbed by Raphael who looked adorable in his little black suit trousers and white shirt.

"Aleeeeex!" He cried hugging onto my leg, I laughed picking up the small boy and held him on my hip.

"Raaaaaaaaph!" I cooed bopping him up and down earning a huge laugh from the miniature brunette. My sister laughed as she held onto her husband who was smiling at us.

"Now now dont go getting all messed up, we dont want to make a bad first impression." Came my mothers voice behind me, Raph and I just stuck out tongues out and giggled. I looked around and my father gave us all a nod, signaling to apperate.

With a pop we were gone from our home and appeared in the Malfoys entrance hall. Lucky for me the toddler had become used to apperating with his parents so there was no chance of him vomiting on my dress. I held him out to my sister, despite his protest she took him in her arms and began to pout at being taken away from me. The faint noise of music could be heard a little way away and a clacking of shoes could be heard approaching us.

"Ahh Gabriel, good to see you." Lucius' called as he came into view with his wife Narcissa and the ferret boy himself trailing behind. He took my fathers hand and shook it tightly.

"And to you Lucius, you're all looking well this evening." My father politely replied giving them all a curt smile. I stood there smiling but I could feel Draco's glare burning into my skin. Jeez what did I do?

"This must be dear Alexia, we havent seen you in a few years and I must say how beautiful you've grown to be." Narcissa said, softly inspecting me with her eyes.

"Yes, she is delightful isnt she Draco?" Lucius said turning his gaze to his son, who just nodded. My father clapped his hands together before grinning at the Malfoys.

"Shall we go in then?"

"Of course. Follow me." He replied before turning to Draco.

"Escort her in Draco, she is your fiancé afterall." Our families left us in the entrance hall, standing there once again awkwardly. He didnt look even the slightest bit happy.

_The feelings Mutual._

"Lets go." He grumbled taking my arm in his, not being in the slightest bit gentle causing me to yelp. He kept the sour look on his face the entire way to the entertainment room, although I 'accidently' trod on his foot in response to his harsh grabbing of my arm. Needless to say that only worsened his mood and improved my amusement.

We had never really spoken at school, maybe a few times during house events and classes but other then that I tried to avoid him at all cost. He was vile, now I had to spend the rest of my life with him...Hooray...

We reached the doors and they opened revealing the dark decore of the Malfoys entertainment/ball room and the guests within it. Before we could split a large man stannding near by began to speak.

"Introducing for the first time Draco Lucius Malfoy and his fiancé Alexia Lysandra Colfang." The people within began to clap and stare at us before they went back to their conversations. I tried to pull from his grasp but he just held it tighter.

"We have to speak to people together you idiot" He hissed in my ear, I growled at him.

"Whats your problem Malfoy?" I sneered, trying to shake his grip on me.

"You are. Why on earth my parents are making me marry you is beyond me."

"You rude arrogant burke!" I yelled quietly as I stomped on his foot with full force. He held back a cry of pain and looked like he was trying to set me on fire with his ice cold eyes.

"I'd watch myself if I were you Colfang, I wont put up with a disobidiant wife." I snorted and leant towards his ear.

"Try and stop me, **Draco.**" I whispered before he let go of me and I fled towards my sister.

* * *

Ahhh well thats the first chapter! Mwuhahaha I hope you did enjoy it and I will continue to update this one in between updating my other story 'We The Kings' which does not relate to this one in any way shape or form.

Please Review and thanks for reading!

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**AHHHH two review already? :D thank you to those lovely people, it makes me really happy ^_^ Im glad the first chapter has been seen possitively so far and will hopefully continue to do so. Here we go!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**A couple weeks had past since the dinner party at Malfoy Manor, I had been forced to trail around on Draco's arm for most of the night being introduced to people and keeping my mouth shut. It got near to the end of the night when I couldnt take it much longer and gave him a swift kick to the shins and threw a drink in his face. I personally found it hilarious but my parents did not.

Surprisingly Malfoy didnt inform his parents of this. But it soon came to our attention that his parents and mine were organising my move into the manor before the wedding, a move I got extremely angered about. Before I knew it my trunks were being transferred from one house to the other then finally I was apperated along with my father into my new room which was shared with Draco. I actually came close to vomiting when I heard I had to share with him.

My father left once I was settled in leaving me unpacked and alone in my room.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" Came a deep voice from the doorway.

"Ahh I thought I smelt ferret." I replied sweetly smiling at him. "Didnt mummy and daddy tell you that we sadly have to share a room?" His face screwed up in disgust as he walked over to me by the window. I kept my arms firmly folded infront of me and stared at his with a raised brow.

"You can sleep on the floor then, Im sure its comfortable enough for you." He hissed, his face only inches from mine.

"Shove off Malfoy, theres no way in hell Im sleeping on the floor. If you cant stand sharing a bed with me then you should take the floor yourself." I replied pushing past him, giving his shoulder a hard bump at the same time. He grabbed my upper arm, stopping me in place. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. I threw his arm off me and left the room to explore my new home.

The overall house wasnt too bad and not much different to my old home although it did differ in one way that I really liked. The huge gardens. They seemed to stretch on for miles out the back of the manor like a sea of green blades. I walked slowly down the lawn with my dark brown shouldered dress blowing slightly in the wind and my flat black ankle boots crushing the grass beneath me.

I soon found my way under a old oak tree which was dotted to the side of the long garden. I collapsed under it, enjoying the peaceful scenery.

"Why is he such a dick?" I mumbled to myself as I looked back at the house. "I havent even done anything wrong."

"Who's a dick?" I heard a voice above me, I literally jumped out of my skin and onto my feet away fromt he tree. I glared up to see the snake himself sat in the tree.

"Oh I wonder who, maybe the prick I have to live with and the dick who just scared the living crap outta me." I fumed, my face turning slightly red in anger. He just sat there smirking down at me with amusement.

"Why were you just sat our here like an idiot?" He laughed.

"Getting away from you but you obviously cant take a hint!" I growled, he jumped down from the tree he must of apperated into and stood infront of me once again.

"You're abit of a bitch you know that?" He said smirking sourly at me, he enjoyed winding me up it seemed. "But interesting when you're pissed." I threw an angered cry out before stomping away..

Not before flipping him off I might add.

_I hate Draco Malfoy!_

The day continued and I did my best to avoid Malfoy even hiding out in a bathroom for an hour but soon dinner time camearound and I was summoned to the dinning room to join the Malfoys for my first meal. Lucius was at the head of the table with Narcissa on his right, Draco on his left and me on Draco's free side. I did feel really out of place sat with the group of blondes.

"So Alexia, how are you finding the manor so far?" Narcissa asked giving me a small smile.

I returned it before speaking. "Its a very lovely home-"

"I heard you may of gotten lost a few times in the different wings of the house." Lucius said giving me an amused look. I blushed furiously before nodding.

"Yes, that did happen a few times but Draco always seemed to find me." I answered politely smiling but underneath the table I gave Draco a hard kick causing him to twitch in pain.

"Something the matter Draco?" He asked his son who simply shook his head.

"Well any way, I do hope you feel comfortable here. You're practically family now." She said warmly, Its strange I always thought of her being some ice bitch yet here she was being oddly nice to me.

Narcissa and I continued to talk about the house and the living arrangements and the wedding. I had discussed my interest in holding the wedding outside in the large gardens which she thought was a brilliant idea, and we began to talk about the colour scheme and my dress. Through out this Draco and his father sat listening, both with identical bored expressions painted on their porcelain faces.

I wasnt in the slightest bit excited like Narcissa seemed to be, but played along for shows sake and I couldnt ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach when ever the actually marriage of Draco and I was mentioned.

_Rest of my life waking up next to the slytherin prince himself, gag me._

_

* * *

_

Well this was awkward.

Draco and I stood either side of the bed staring at each other, our cheeks red with either embarrassment or just generally being pissed off. We had both gotten ready for bed forgetting that we had to share until we actually went to get in. I also discovered that he only seemed to wear pj bottoms when sleeping so I would not only have to sleep next to Malfoy but a half naked Malfoy.

Balls.

This was goin no where, and I was far too tired to stand there all night. I moved toward the bed and got in on the left side away from the door, while he continued to stand there staring at me.

"What do you-"

"Shut it Malfoy. I dont like this as much as you but we're just gonna have to deal with it. So either shut up and get in or shut up and get on the floor." I growled lying my head down on the pillow and turning on my side away from him.

"I hate you." He sneered before crawling in beside me, trying to create as much space as possible between us.

"The feelings mutual dickface." I threw over my shoulder at him before turning back round and closing my eyes.

"Cant believe I have to share a bed with you. Its ridiculous." Sighing I turned back round to face him, narrowing my eyes on his.

"You think I want this? Seriously? Get over yourself, Im just doing what people like us have to. Make a respectable marriage. Dont ever think I have feelings for you other then disgust and distain. Goodnight." I said, his eyes widened slightly before he snorted and turned his back on me.

"Pansy would've been preferable over you." My eye began to twitch violently. That beast? Better then me? I jolted up right and pulled him onto his back by his shoulder.

"What did you just say?" I grinded out between my teeth. He pushed himself up infront of me and smirked.

"You heard. Even Parkinson would be a better choice over you." Suddenly my pillow seemed to be in my hand and I began to beat him with it, unknowingly stradling his waist in the process. He held his arms trying to protect his precious face, fat chance. I'm a master in the art of pillow fights.

"Dont. Ever. Compare. Me. To. Her!" I yelled, adding more force on each word. He eventually managed to grasp my wrists and shake the pillow out of my grip. He now lay beneath me with wide eyes and his platimun blonde hair sticking out in various directions. While I sat ontop of his breathing heavily and red with rage. My breathing eventually settled and the grip on my wrists loosened causing my hands to drop on his chest.

That moment we both realised our current situation. My face felt very hot while Malfoy just smirked and wrapped his arms around me waist.

"I always did like a woman on top." He spoke suggestively. I coughed in disgust before climbing off him and back to my spot, making sure my back was on him and I was as far away as possible.

"Now If you could wake me up like that everyday, I wouldnt mind too much." I flung my leg backwards at him.

"You're vile."

I ignored whatever else he said and soon drifted into a dreamless sleep.

By the time morning came round I had received a good amount of z's and was soon coming out of unconsciousness but was still rather drowsy. I was laying on my side near the middle of the bed, but my back felt like it was against a wall. A really really warm wall. Hot breathe was being blown on my neck and an arm seemed to be wrapped around my middle. I did my best not to laugh, Draco Malfoy is a cuddler!

I opened my blurry eyes and peered over my shoulder to see his peaceful face burried into my shoulder, while his blonde hair stuck to my neck. I tried to turn over but the pressure from the arm increased 10 fold, holding me in place. After a 10 minute struggled I managed to some how end up facing him, but his iron grip was still around me. To make matters worse, I needed to pee.

"Malfoy." I said, poking his hard chest. No response. "Draco!" I said louder, poking him harder. Sighing, I only really had one option.

"Ferret!" I yelled giving him a punch on the chest. His eyes flew open and his arm departed from my body, while he sat up coughing for breathe. Laughter errupted from my lips as he glared down at me.

"Nothing says I love you like a punch in the chest in the morning." I sang, climbing out of bed and heading to the attached bathroom. I did my business and showered before heading back out in a towel to get changed. I had assumed he would leave once I came out but he just lay in bed looking at me.

"Get out."

"Why should I?"

"Because I need to change and you arnt watching me!" I said pulling my towel around me tighter. He snorted and gave me a look.

"After that punch this morning you need to make it up to me." He replied casually.

"Fuck off if you think Im gonna strip infront of you." He just remained on the best, a brow raised as if he found this amusing.

I sighed in defeat, walking over to my wardrobe I pulled out my clothes for the day. "You really are a douche." I exclaimed before heading back to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Ahhh well I hope you enjoyed that, Draco is really a prick isnt he? But hopefully he'll lighten up...or I may kick his ferrety butt!

Hope you enjoyed it and please review! :D

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 already! :O Le Gasp! I really hope you guys like the story so far and Im getting parts of Draco's personality right. Without further interuption.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Each morning turned out to be similar to this and I was really beginning to get aggrivated with Draco. I couldnt even get changed in my own bedroom because he wouldnt leave and once I changed in the bathroom he would go and shower. He was purposely pissing me off for his own sick enjoyment, stupid Malfoy! It was a cool Saturday afternoon when I was greeted by Narcissa while reading in their library.

"Good Afternoon Alexia." She said giving me a curt nod and sitting in the arm chair opposite me. "Now today I believe we should get started on the wedding preperations, like finding your dress." Closing the book, I slowly nodded at her.

"Sure, I mean it would be nice to get things started." I lied giving her a convincing smile.

"I think it would be nice to involve Draco in this. We dont really believe in the idea that its bad luck to see her in the dress before the wedding, so it shouldnt be much of a problem should it?"

"Umm... no not at all. But if you dont mind, can I invite my mother and sister? They'd been awfully upset if I didnt include them."

"Oh of course dear, it would be lovely to have them there." She said before clapping her hands together and standing up.

"I'll send one of the house elves to inform them, could you be a dear and go fetch Draco? He should be in your room." And with that she left, I grumbled under my breathe before leaving on the hunt for the boy else where in the house.

Narcissa had indeed been right. I didnt bother to knock as he never did the same for me and found him reading in bed, still not dressed.

"Get dressed." I growled placing my hands on my hips. He didnt even look up from his book.

"Earth to Draco?" I called, no response. I stormed over and ripped the book from his fingers and threw it down at his head.

"What the fuck Alex?" He exclaimed, narrowing his icey eyes at me. He went to grab the book again but I was quicker and snatched it away from him.

"Give it back right now." I shook my head.

"Not until you get changed. We're going out in like 20 minutes."

"And where might we be going?" He snorted. I leant foreward so my face was near his.

"Dress shopping." He paled. He obviously had not had any good shopping experiances with his mother.

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not going." My face screwed up and I moved back from him.

"And why dear Draco might that be?"

"Because I fucking said so thats why." He snarled trying to grab the book from my hands. I ran around to the other side of the bed grinning.

"If I have to suffer then so do you, now get your snakey arse up before I turn you into a ferret and carry you in my purse." I sang, throwing the book back and forth between my hands. His face flushed with annoyance and he jumped across the bed grabbing my wrist which held the book. I attempted to pull away but he was much stronger pulling me down towards him.

"Try it, I dare you." He said dangerously. I couldnt help but notice how close his face was to mine.

_His eyes are like liquid mercury.  
**Dont you even think about him in that kind of way Alex!  
**I didnt say anything, you must be hearing things._

Reality pulled me back soon enough to notice the smirk placed on Draco's lips.

"See something you like Colfang?"

"Not particularly. But I do see a wart brewing on your forehead." The smirk dropped and he pushed me away, diving for the mirror next to his wardrobe. Meanwhile I was plopped on the ground laughing like someone from st Mungo's at the worried expression on his face. As soon as he checked there was indeed no wart he turned to me with a murderous look.

Balls.

Leaping to my feet, I bolted towards the door attempting to escape. Sadly Malfoy was too fast and grabbed my by the waist pushing me against the door before I could open it. He turned me round so I was facing him and blocked me in, placing his arms either side of me.

"You think you're funny?" He snarled, trying to set me on fire with his eyes.

"I do actually. I've often been told I have quite the quick whit." His fist moved back and hit the door with a bang beside my ear making me jump.

"Let me tell you this now, you're nothing but an insignificant, worthless bitch who needs to learn a thing about respect. Who do you think you are talking to me, Draco Malfoy, like shit?" His deadly whisper sent chills up my spine. But then again this is me we're talking about, I wasnt about to put up with this.

The harsh sting of my hand contracting with his cheek momentaryly filled the room with noise before it fell silent.

"Who am I? Who the fuck are you? What makes you think you even deserve my respect? You've treated me like absolute shite since the moment I got here. I'll respect you the day you return the favour, its a two way street you douche bag and as for being a insignificant, worthless bitch? Well atleast im not a stuck up, moody, vile, toerag who is no better then the shit on the bottom of my shoes. Im not scared of you nor will I ever be and dont you dare thing for a moment that Im about to stand here and take your abuse." I shouted shoving him violently backwards.

"We're leaving in 20 minutes, I dont care if you come or not." I said before leaving him stunned in the room and heading down to meet Narcissa in the parlor room.

This was definantly going to blow up in my face.

* * *

Draco didnt appear downstairs when we were ready to leave. This left Narcissa, my mother, Mia, Raph and myself to head out to Diagon Alley to look at dresses. He wasnt particularly making this whole arranged marriage easy. We had left by floo powder to the famous wizarding alley and headed to Madam Hunington's dress shop, as soon as we stepped in the door we were whisked away to the wedding dresses by one of the attendants who recognised Narcissa and my mother, obviously the news was spreading further then just pure blood society.

The elder women sat in a living room style area while I browsed the racks discussing things with the young girl who was showing me the dresses.

"So what style were you thinking of Ms Colfang?" She asked, flicking through the various white sheets. I shrugged and sighed. I hadnt particularly thought about it. I didnt really think I'd have a choice in the matter, not that I cared.

"Umm... I dont know really. I mean it obviously has to be white.."

"What shade of white? We have a variety-"

"Absolutely crystal white, we wont have any of that ivory nonsense." Narcissa called out, with my mother nodding beside her. The girl returned a nodd nervously leading me down the aisle towards the bright white dresses. The range began to confuse me and I had no choice but to call out for back up.

"MIA!" Her hurried footsteps came troting down towards us while I stared out at the dresses infront of me. She said nothing and started to pull clothes off the racks and pile them ontop of this small girl and myself. My sister could really be scary sometimes. We soon held a tower of dresses each before she happily strolled back towards the others sat down, leaving us to carry them out to the fitting rooms. Needless to say it was a huge relief to put them down.

One after another I slipped them on, either they werent comfortable enough or ugly or just down right out of the question. It felt like it would never end and I would never find one that actually appealed to not only myself but my family and family in law aswell. I couldnt look plain on my wedding day even if I wasnt going to enjoy it anyway.

"There is only one more dress Miss. Im afraid if this isnt to your liking then I have nothing else to offer you." She said helping me step into the last one.

"Its alright, Im sorry we've raided your shop and not chosen anything. If you want I can help you tidy up after." But she just shook her head furiously.

"N-No no, its quite alright Miss. Mrs Malfoy is a regular customer, we are used to it." She pulled the dress up on me and began to zip up the back sealing me in nicely. The bell of the door opening chimed loudly and muffled talking could be heard from outside the fitting room but I couldnt really understand it. I sighed and gave the girl a look.

"Wish me luck." She laughed quietly before I headed out to show the others the final dress. Although I wasnt greeted in the way I was expecting. My mother sat looking at me through teary eyes and a smile while my sister grinned and bopped a giggling Raph up and down on her knee. Narcissa stood smiling softly at me with her hands clasped next to the last person I was in the mood to see. His stormy grey eyes were wide in disbelief as if the person in front of him wasnt real.

They must of liked the dress. It was floor length with a straight cut bust line and no straps which went in at the hips like a corset and increased in volume as it reached the bottom but not like an OTT volume that would make me look like a feather duster. It was made from elven silk and beaded crystals that formed floral patterns around the bust and hip.

"What do you think?" I asked no one in particular. My mother immediately jumped up and pulled me into a hug.

"You look beautiful! I wish your father was here to see you. " She said, slipping on her words as she held back tears. I looked to Narcissa for her approval and she just nodded.

"Your mother is right, it makes you look very beautiful. Its perfect." She looked to the young girl who had come out from the fitting rooms behind me. "This will be all for today." She nodded at the older blonde woman before scuttling towards the till to ring up the price while my mother talked with Narcissa more about the wedding and I headed back down the fitting room. Although I did sort of hit a wall upon reaching it.

I couldnt get to the zip on my back. Balls.

"Stupid dress, stupid wedding." I grumbled swinging my arms at my back hoping to grab the zip but to no success. There was a sound of footsteps behind me and I spun round to ask the girl for help with my dress only to see him.

"What do you want Draco? This is a private room and I'd like to change without being watched." I said furrowing my brows at him, his face wasnt scrunched up with annoyance like it normally was, it was soft and calm. He said nothing and just stood there.

"Seriously, Im not in the mood for this Draco. If you want to yell at me wait till later this is stressful enough." I said turning my back on him and stared at the wall, waiting for him to disappear. There wasnt a sound behind me before the feeling of someones hand resting on my hip and the other on my back against the zip. I froze.

"Im sorry about earlier, this is all just..."

"Abit shit?" He laughed, his hot breathe could be felt on the back of my neck as he did so.

"Yeah something like that. I just dont like that this type of decision is being made for me, I hate people deciding for me." He said softly. This certainly wasnt the Draco I was getting used to.

"Tell me about it, we've both been put in a shit situation but we've just gotta deal with it. We may not like each other but if we're gonna be married we need to atleast be civil."

"Thats gonna be difficult if you give me another slap like that one back at the house. You pack quite the punch for someone so small." I turned around at glared up at him. That damm smirk was again on his face.

"Shut it Malfoy."

"Never Colfang." I laughed and gave him a small shove. "This is the longest we've gone without insulting each other."

"It wont last."

"You got that right Ferret boy!" I said playfully causing him to glare.

"Haha funny." He leaned in towards my face. "But two can play at that game, _bitch._" He said in a low, husky voice before pulling on the zip of the dress quickly causing it to fall. I grabbed onto it, shielding my body from him while he moved away chuckling.

"You are _so **dead!**_"I yelled as he departed from the fitting room. Boy that guy was starting to confuse me.

Stupid ferrets.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I thought I should throw a little nice Draco in there but dont expect it to last. He changes his mood rather sharply in my mind.

anywho review please

xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**aaaaaah! Thank you lovely readers for the possitive reviews they make me so happy :D  
Im in a good good mood today so I thought It would be nice for me to do abit of writing besides I went and saw the Deathly Hallows at the weekend for my dads birthday and oh my god I loved it 3 daaaammm I love the weasley twins so much and may I just say wow...Bill Weasley... lucky fleur.**

**But anyway I will stop my red headed rant and get on with the story.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**_Draco POV_**

Merlin I was bored. After yet another delightful argument that occurred in the morning I had been forced to accompany Alexia to her parents house for the day to 'get to know them'. I'd much rather let a Cornish pixie carve my eyes out. Did I want to know them? Fuck no. If they hadnt of had her, I wouldnt be in my current situation. But under orders from my father I had to go.

"Kill me now." I muttered quietly to myself. Alexia threw her head in my direction glaring with narrow eyes before turning back and smiling at her parents who were chatting away about something I didnt care to listen about. We were sat in their glass parlor room, near the gardens, seated in pairs either side of the table. Of course I was seated next to Alex, but to my non existent pleasure I was across from her father who had kept watching me with suspicion through out our lunch.

I did begin to feel rather uncomfortable under his gaze and tried to push it to the back of my mind and focus in the current conversation.

"So Draco" Her mother addressed me, smiling softly. "What are your plans for the future?" Three pairs of eyes set themselves on me.

"Well, to follow my fathers example I'd like to take up a position in the ministry. Possibly in the Law enforcement department." I answered confidently, her father gave a laugh and gave me a hard slap on the shoulder.

"Ahh good lad, see Alex? You have a fine fiancee here, got his head set in the right direction." She smiled weakly and nodded.

"I worked there briefly my boy, good place too. Pays a treat." He continued chuckling as he spoke, who was he Father Christmas? "Although had to move onto law due to a nasty encounter with a group of rogues hexed me right into St Mungo's. Mind you, they got what they deserved in the end."

"Yes dad, we know. Lets not go into that." Alex warned, staring at her father in annoyance.

"Okay Okay, but on a serious note Draco you need to be focussed on reaching that goal. I wont have my Alex going hungry because her husband doesnt have a job."

"Dad, seriously just stop. Im not going to be relying on him to feed me, I want to get a job too." He snorted at his daughter.

"Sweetheart, a man should be able to support his family, or else he isnt much of a man." He face reddened with anger, matching her hair, but she was unable to reply before someone interupted her.

"Anyone home?" A loud high pitched noise yelled from elsewhere in the house.

"We're in the parlor!" Mrs Colfang yelled back.

Suddenly Alexia jumped from her seat grinning and sprinted past me, just in time to pick up a small dark haired boy who came running in.

"ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!" The child screamed, grinning at the red head excitedly. She laughed and began to swing him round. The room was soon joined by her sister, whom I recognised and a tall dark haired man, who I asumed to be her husband.

The look of happiness on Alex's face when she held the boy, was strange, almost alien.

_I dont recall her ever looking that happy before.  
**You wouldnt. We make her miserable and vise versa.  
**I know but look..How beautiful she is when she smiles.  
**Oh no you dont, Im ignoring you...me now.**_

"Who's the blondeeeeeee?" Raphael asked, walking up to me after Alex had set him down. He stared at me with his green eyes, eyes he shared with Alex I knew that from a mile away.

"That's Draco sweetie, he's...a friend." She answered, moving behind me and leaning on my chair.

"A friend? Is he the one you went away with?"

"Mhmmm, we're good friends so we live together, right Draco?" I looked back at her and saw the pleading in her eyes to go along with it. Ahhh fucksake.

"Yeah, we're really good friends." The toddler held his chin thoughtfully, raising an eyebrow before slapping me on the leg. Little shit!

"That means we can be friends too!" He grinned. "Alex is my best friend in the WHOOOOOOLEEEEEE world so we can be friends too then we can all be friends together!" Oh the innocence of youth. The grown ups laughed and I attempted to smile for shows sake.

"Of course Draco will be your friend too, wont you?" She placed her hand on my shoulder, squeezing it as if to say 'dont you dare say the wrong thing or Ill kill you'. I looked down at the kid, taking pity on him.

"Sure we'll be friends Raph, it'll be great." I answered to his delight it was the answer he wanted. He started cheering and hugged my leg before fleeing into the house excited about me being his new friend. Heh what a weird little snot. A deep sigh exited her lips behind me before she sat back down in the chair beside me. Did I actually just do something nice for her?

"Sorry about that he's been at the sugar this morning." Mia's husband, Edward?, said from the doorway.

"Jeez imagine what it would be like to have another one of them around?" Alex thought out loud, smiling to herself. She seemed to like kids, good thing or bad?

"It might be sooner then you think."

The red head flicked her eyes towards her brother in law, widening them at the same time.

"Ed...are-are you pregnant?" Her voice was far too calm.

"Well im not pregnant." Her eyes sunk and she looked away. "But you're sister is."

"HOLY FRICKING MERLINS BEARD!" Alex screamed right in my ear causing me to jump out of my skin. She lept up and raced over to her sister and grabbed her in a gentle hug, carefully avoiding her stomach. Her parents soon joined in and I felt like a royal tit. I shouldnt of been there it was a family moment and I was far from family.

"Come here Draco." Mia said walking over to me. Awkwardly rising to my feet I moved towards the mother to be carefully. She laughed at this and pulled me into a hug.

"Dont feel awkward Blondie, you're practically family."

"Yeah when someone says I do." Alex snorted but it was followed by the sound of her mother slapping her on the arm. "What did I do?"

Her sister sighed and looked me in the eyes. "When this little sprog comes you're gonna be Uncle Draco and they're gonna think the world of you. This goes for Raph aswell, dont let me down." She said smiling at me.

Damm this family takes things seriously. Atleast I wasnt bored anymore? Pfft I'd take it any day over this emotional crap.

I nodded curtly before she released me. Edward patted me on the shoulder while I just stared at the crazy women talking about children.

"Why are they squealing?" I asked without looking at him.

He sighed. "They're women, women who are preparing for a new baby, there's gonna be more then squeals as the months go on. Trust me, you'll understand one day..." I paled.

* * *

**Alexia POV**

Words cannot describe how happy I was after my recent return to the Colfang house hold. It was late October now and I had missed my family so much, going from seeing them on a daily basis to hardly once every two weeks. But the occasion was made all the sweeter when my sister and Edward announced the new soon to be member of my family that would be arriving in the early spring. Ahhh! I mean I loved Raph with all my heart but another little person to spoil made me grin until my face ached.

The only downside to the visit was that I had to take Draco along with me so he could 'get to know the family' before the wedding. Then again, he had actually been bearable and got along with them reasonably well. I have to admit I paniced about how he would treat Raph but he was absolutely fine with him.

There's hope for Draco Malfoy yet.

We had returned to Malfoy mannor just before dinner only to find Narcissa and Lucius had left for a business trip and would return the day after leaving me and Draco to have dinner alone. I left him in the entrance hall and headed up to our bathroom so I could take a bath, I didnt know whether I should say thank you to him for being just about a human being infront of my family or to slap him for faking it. All I knew was I was in need of a nice long bath.

When I reached our room I threw off my cardigan onto the chair by the window, kicked off my shoes and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind me. I stripped off my clothes and wrapped myself in my silk dressing gown that hung on the back of the door. I heard someone walk into the bedroom but I ignored it and started running my bath. AS the water rose I poured in various oils and crystals creating a lovely aroma of vanilla, honey and hazelnut. A perfect bath after an almost perfect day.

I was seated on the side of the bath, draping my hand down the side into the hot water when a knock was at the door.

"Who is it?" I called, switching the taps off. No answer. I growled and stood up, moving towards the door. Just as I reached it, the handle turned and was slowly opened. The blonde moved in and was obviously surprised when he saw me. He looked down at what I was wearing and his face reddened.

"Thought the house elf was in here running me a bath, sorry." That didnt seem to be what he was going to say.

"Sure that was what you meant?" Annoyance washed over his features and he looked away.

"Of course it was, why else would I come in here when the taps are running?" I was going to have fun with this.

"Maybe you knew I was in here." I smirked, moving back and sitting on the side of the bath. He growled at me and pushed the door with his hand.

"You wish, why would I want to see you naked?"

"Dont ask me to explain your motives Draco. You randomly come waltzing into a bathroom with running taps, while my shoes and cardi are in plain sight in the bedroom."

"I didnt see them you idiot." He sneered moving further into the bathroom. "Although if this is your attitude I might just take this bath."

"You wouldnt dare, this is my bath and Im not moving from here. Now get out so I can bathe in peace." He smirked and shut the bathroom door with his foot, ringing alarms in my head.

"Seeing as you're _so_ determined for me to want to be in here, I think I'll just stay right," He threw off his jacket onto my pile of clothes in the corner and sat on the corner of the bath, still smirking at me.

"What you should do is get out now!"

"Hmm...nice thought but no thanks. I'm actually getting comfortable." My throat let out a growl.

"Why do you always have to be like this? I cant even have a bath in peace without you being a dick!" I cried, standing up and throwing my arms in the air.

"I'm not even doing anything, its your imagination thats winding you up. I just find it amusing." Wait...he had turned it round on me? I had acted like he wanted to be in there to tease him, now he's acting like he wants to be in there to wind me up. Cheeky sod!

_These are all words though Alex, to win you have to step your game up.  
**By doing wha- oh no, no no no you dont!  
**If you wanna beat the ferret then do it!_

I dropped my arms to my side when my back was facing him. I had to do it, in order to win this battle. I remained still and silent until the tension broke it.

"What? Cant handle me Alex?" He said, soundly extremely cocky. I turned around and smirked deviously, his expression fell for a split second in confusion but long enough for me to notice.

I slowly moved towards him, my silk dressing gown sliding softly against my thighs just above my knee's. His eyes darted around my body before settling on my face. He was going to pay.

I reached him and moved myself between his parted legs, leaning towards him and placing my hands on his shoulders. His body tensed at the close contact and he looked at me with a mix of confusion and worry. I leaned down to his ear, making sure his eyes could see my covered 'assets' to distract him.

"You have no idea how to handle me, _Draco._" I moved back slightly and moved my face close to his so our lips were almost touching.

I raised an eyebrow, "What? Cant handle-" I was cut off by him gripping my hips with his hands and crashing his lips to mine. I slid my hands from his shoulders into his platinum blonde hair and dug my hands into it deepening the kiss. One of his hands remained tightly on my hip while the other made its way up onto the small of my back grabbing a hand full of my robe. I shuffled my body closer between his legs, causing a low growl to errupt from his throat. I pulled my face away from his, lips throbbing and placed my forehead against his.

"What was that?" His husky voiced breathed against my face, I smiled and pushed his hands away from my body. I gave him one last deep kiss before staring into his silver eyes.

"A Distraction." He didnt have time to react before I gave him a shove, pushing him backwards into the huge bathtub fully clothed. I burst into laughter as he rose from the water, redder then I had ever seen him. The innocent look on my face could only hope to protect me against the soaking wet Malfoy that lay in my bathroom.

"You bitch!" He roared, while I stood comfortably away from it giggling.

"What? You said you wanted a bath, might aswell enjoy it Draco!" I sang as I ran from the room, closing the door behind me.

Oh yeah! 1-0 to Alex.

* * *

Hohoho poor draco getting flung into the tub, then again he deserved it for teasing her.

Anywho hope you enjoyed the chapter was funny to write, so I'll see you guys next chapter.

Please Review :D

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Well im absolutely over the moon at the response I got for the last chapter, you guys make me so happy its unreal :D And that people liked Draco's pov, I shall try to include that more often for those lovely people.**

**Also some people have messaged me interested in the details about the couples wedding well that shall be revealed in this chapter so there wont be any wondering.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the lovely 'CoolCookie' for their lovely message they sent me!**

**Without further interuption here we go!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**It had been two weeks since my little bathroom stunt and Draco had continued to shun me and just generally go out of his way to be horrid but I couldnt of cared less. Narcissa had sat me and Draco down with some elderly woman to chose wedding invitations, I wasnt even informed the date had been chosen until that point. December 16th, the date I would die. On the inside atleast. Both of our parents had decided on the date as it did not conflict with either families schedules. It was currently the 4th of November and the Manor was surprisingly busy, I was stuck in the dinning hall for most of the afternoon with my soon to be mother in law and various others who had some part in the wedding I assumed.

Stupid Malfoy didnt have to be present, he was being fitted for his suit along with his father leaving me to suffer the talk of flowers and table cloths. Needless to say afterwards I was more then happy to leave them so they could discuss in more detail without my apparent 'loud sighs and irritating presence'. Most of these women clearly did not like me in the slightest bit, meh I'd live.

The colour scheme they had picked for _my_wedding was of course white, emerald green and silver. I didnt really get a say in that, or the invitations...or the table cloths. Thinking about it I never actually got to chose anything for my own bloody wedding.

"Fucking hags." I grumbled as I headed down the hallway to the kitchens. An area I was beginning to become very familiar with. When I had first ventured down there one Tuesday afternoon the maids and house elves were beside themselves in fear that they would be punished for my presence in somewhere like the kitchen but I had asured them nothing would become of it. I was simply in the need of food and company. Even if they wouldnt engage me in long conversations it was nice to be around some people who didnt look down on me.

I pushed open the door gently, startling two of the elves and a young maid who was working over the stove.

"Ahhh Mrs Malfoy please please, dont come in its awful messy. I'll bring you something to your roo-"

"Please calm down Miss?"

Her face flashed shock, had she never been asked her name before. "Miss Rafters, Mistress." She blushed.

"Miss Rafters, theres nothing to panic over and please dont call me Mrs Malfoy. Just Alex will do." I said moving into the kitchen and sitting at the small table to the side.

"But Mistress Narcissa specifically told all staff to address you as so and to make sure you were taken care of." She replied looking at the boiling pot nervously.

"Well I'm not even Mrs Malfoy yet so there is no need, besides Im not incapable I can care for myself." She froze on the spot and turned to me in a slight bow causing her black hair to fall forward.

"Im so sorry! I did not mean to say you were unable to care for yourself. Its just what we have been ordered to-"

"Miss Rafters!" My loud voice startled her, making her jump back upright. "_Please, _Im not here to inspect the kitchen or to report to the Malfoys. I just came down here to get away from all of them, they're a horrid bunch really."

"If I may ask how so?" I laughed to myself leaning my head on the wall behind me.

"Well isnt it normally up to the bride to chose what goes into her wedding?" She nodded curiously. "I havent been given the chance to decide a single thing, not flowers nor table cloths. Its ridiculous!"

She smiled sympathetically at me. "That must be quite frustrating." I laughed and nodded. "**Extremely**."

"Then if you look at it from another angle it does have some good point."

Raising a brow, I asked "Like what?"

She grinned and turned back to the pot.

"You dont have to deal with any problems, and you wont be responsible for them." That was true, if I had been in charge and things went bottoms up I would be in deep shit. Where as this would be on the group of hags old wrinkled heads.

"Ahh, I like your thinking Miss Rafters!" We laughed and chatted away until I had to leave and prepare for dinner. Apparently she had been working for the Malfoys for a few years, since she was 24 and was nothing be terrified of them. She had even served here when you know who had taken the Manor as his headquaters during the war. Must've been hard for her to deal with that, she seemed like a very timid woman.

I had walked past the entrance hall on my way to my room when Draco and Lucius had returned. The younger of the pair noticed me and sent me a hard glare before I disappeared out of sight. Why was he still mad? All I did was push him in the bath, its not like I stabbed him or anything. Jeez what a big baby. Soon I arrived back at my room, washed up and began to pull clothes out of the wardrobe. The old hags were mostly staying for dinner, so I had to change my attire to look more 'lady like'. They must not approved of my jeans and blouse earlier.

"Should set them on fire is what I should be doing instead of changing." Waves of clothes were pulled from the wardrobe and held infront of my body to get an idea of what it would look like but nothing. I let out an exasperated cry before flumping onto the ground in defeat. I lay amongst my clothes, staring up at the ceiling as the door cracked open and Draco walked in.

"Seriously, could you make anymore mess of my room?" His loud voice cleary angry.

"I could actually and may I remind you this is 'our' room now or do I have to write it walls for you tiny brain to comprihend?" He growled and stormed past me, making sure to give me a slight kick on the arm as he went. I yelped and sat up.

"Watch your feet Draco or you might lose them!" I snarled, throwing the nearest object, one of his shoes, at him. He caught it, rather gracefully, before it hit him in the chest and threw it down at the floor.

"Fuck off."

"No thanks." I replied, moving up onto my feet and walked over to the chair near to his towering form.

"Whats up your arse today?" He remained silent and stared out the window. "Hellooooo? Draco?"

"Malfoy?"

"..."

"Malfooooooy!"

"..."

"Draco answer me!"

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT?" He yelled furiously, startling me. I was the one who remained silent this time as he stared with rage at me.

"Well? What is so important that you have to bug the shit out of me for?"

"I was just asking whats wrong, never mind." My voice was quiet and soft, very unsual for me. I stood up and moved over to the pile of clothes on the floor. I took a random set of clothes from it, shoved the rest back in and left to one of the guest rooms to change. All while Draco's eyed followed me until I left.

**Draco's POV**

Fuck, now I felt bad. She was annoying me to no end but after I yelled at her...her face. It just made my head spin even more. The suit shopping had gone as expected with my father, unemotional and dull. I had seen some of my 'friends' from school having the time of their lives, while I was stuck looking at suits. It made me realise the wedding was fast approaching and soon I wouldnt just be Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince and notorious playboy. I would be Draco Malfoy and Mrs. Possibly father one day and it scared me.

The way she kissed me the other day only made things worse. I couldnt get it out of my head. Her lips, her scent. It bugged me! If she was any other girl I would've just taken her right then and there on the bathroom floor but no. In all things like this, she had to be different. How cliché.

My sigh filled the silence momentarily before I began stripping off my clothes of the day. I pulled out a crisp suit from my own wardobe and changed into it and heading down for the dinning room. Some of my mothers acquaintances were joining us for dinner, that was going to be fun. Of course thats using the word 'fun' very loosely.

When I arrived downstairs, it was only Alex who sat at the table, in her usual seat. She was dressed in a silver cocktail dress, with a black blazer and her hair clipped up to the back of her head. She did look pretty damm good. She obviously had heard me walk in but refused to turn her eyes on me. I walked slowly across to her and sat down on her left. The tension in the room was uncomfortable to say the least. I dont know whether it was luck but at that moment my parent and our 'guests' came in and took their seats.

We were all served our drinks, while Alex remained fairly quiet even when someone spoke to her.

"So Alexia, when did you and Draco first meet?" Mrs Hopkins politely asked. "I always thought couples in arranged marriages should first meet on their wedding day."

Alex looked uncomfortable with her question but didnt deny her an answer.

"I met Draco on our first day of school." Her reply was quiet and polite as she looked at the older woman across from her.

"Ahh and what house were you in my dear?"

"Slytherin of course." The women in the room began chatting in approvement before looking back her.

"Good good, none of that Gryffindor nonsence. They always were the trouble makers."

Another woman, old and frail looking lent forward on the table grinning at Alex.

"My dear may I ask a rather curious question?"

"Of course..." She replied nervously.

The older one, looked at my parents, then to me before staying on her. "Do you see it possible to make Narcissa and Lucius grandparents?" I choked on my food, while her face reddened enought o match her hair.

"Uh..umm."

"I mean not right now, you are still un married. But In the near future. Do you like children?"

"Er... yes I do like children, infact Im quite fond of them but Im not really sure."

"You must want to carry on the purity of the blood though." I really could not stand these old hags! I would've gladly told them where to go but my family undoubtedly not approve.

Mrs Hopkins grinned and turned to my mother. "They would make beautiful grandchildren, what she lacks in personality she certainly makes up in appearance."

I felt Alex go rigid beside me in anger, that comment obviously offending her. "I lack nothing in personality I can assure you." She growled politely.

"Hmph. Im sure." She sneered down the table at the girl beside me. "But appearance does count for more."

**Alexia's POV**

Who the fuck did this old bat think she was? I could not have been more angry at that moment, lack in personality? I wanted nothing more then to crucio her arse until she was dribbling on the floor. My mouth opened to reply rather rudely but a firm hand placed itself on my knee silencing me. I jumped and turned to see Draco giving me a look that reaked 'grin and bear it'.

"She has a personality that matches her beauty, I can vouch for that." Draco said cooly brushing off the old bag. Her face slumped and she backed out of the conversation, brooding in the corner of the table. Meanwhile Draco lent over towards me smirking.

"By the way, Im still fucked off about the bath. Dont think because I saved you from hexing her means you're forgiven." He whispered. He pulled away while I just rolled my eyes at him. Like he could get me back anyway, I wouldnt fall for any of his tricks

* * *

Righty ho thats chapter 5 over and done with woooo!

I personally like this chapter and if you do to feel free to review! :)

Hope you enjoyed it!

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Woooooo for the first time in years i got to see my whole family together on christmas so it was so awesome! **

**Anywho I'd like to say a massive thank you to those who wrote me lovely reviews, they made me really happy and Im sorry i havent updated in awhile, things have been fairly hectic so ive managed to sneak some writing time amongst the chaos. Without further interuption...**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

"Seriously have you never danced before?" He growled as I stood on his foot for the 7th time.

"Does it feel like I have? You bloody idiot." We were currently in the Malfoy ballroom, undertaking our first dance class in preperation for the wedding. Me being the unco-ordinated girl I am, I struggled in understanding my left and right. Not to mention that I had to stand so close to Draco I could count the number of hairs that lined his head.

He pushed himself away from me giving out an angered cry, while the snooty instructor stood near by glaring into my back.

"I'd like to see you try and do these ridiculous steps in 4 inch heels!" I sneered, hopping onto one leg and pulled them from my feet and throwing them onto the ground infront of me.

"Yeah well, if you werent such a short arse you wouldnt have to wear them!" He argued. I marched over to him, grabbing him by the hands and placed them in their places. One on my hip and the other in my left hand.

"What are you doing? Planning to crush my feet some more."

I glared up at the blonde. "Shut up and dance."

AThe music began again and we started to move. He stepped backwards, I moved forward. To the left, back, to the right. I was actually getting it without the damm shoes!

**Draco POV**

We actually began to dance without her stepping on my feet, it was oddly strange how her steps began to flow quite elegantly. Her face was extremely determinded, her brows furrowed slightly as her lips curled up into a smile. She knew she was doing well.

"See I knew I could do it without them." She said proudly, I smirked down at her and pulled her in closer. Her face flashed with shock before I released her hip sending her out on my arm and spun her. She paniced at first but gracefully regained her confidence. Her face was still covered in determination as she came back and took my shoulder.

"These are only simple steps, a child could do these." I laughed as we moved backwards and around the glossed wood of the ballroom.

"I'd like to see a child dance in those heels and do these steps."

"They'd probably do a better job then you." She immediately move her foot over mine and came down with a hard stomp. The music cut out and I let out a strong yell of pain.

The bloody instructor came strutting over and just shook her head at us. Who did she think she was? We're Malfoys, no one shakes their heads at the Malfoys.

Wait...did I just say 'we're Malfoys'? No, she isnt, she'll never be one really, only by name.

"You were actually doing a satisfactory job until you started talking." She looked down at Alex who was still glaring at me. "To be expected I suppose, I was warned about your...quick tongue." She turned her back on us and began to pack away her things with her wand.

"Lesson over today, I shall see you in a few days." With that the woman was gone leaving me alone in the room with the red head. It was silent as she gathered her own belongings and the shoes off the floor and left with an exhausted sigh. She seemed abit..off, not that I cared. It was just annoying. It also made it more difficult for me to think of my revenge. My life is so hard.

**Alex POV**

I had returned to my room alone and down right tired of all of the tasks I was being put through at Malfoy Mannor. I mean these dance lessons were not the start of it. Days previous I had been given an ettiquet tutor and a day on learning to be a 'proper wife'. Seriously? What. The. Fuck. This left me with a lack of time to worry about Malfoy and him gaining some form of revenge. I was too mentally exhausted to make the effort.

That day was one of those days when you look back in your memories and miss what life used to be. Free. Not bound by responsibilty, not having to impress anyone or make effort to gain the approvement of people you would walk past without a second glance.

The main thing I missed, was my family.

I was practically forbiddon from seeing them until the wedding, as I had too many things to attend to. I missed my parents and how they would cheer me up and make me laugh. My sister, Ed and of Course Raph. Life didnt seem the same without them in my everyday life. But there was no one to talk to about these things here. Talk to Draco? Never. He would no doubt mock me and make me feel worse then I could already. It was the first time since I had arrived at the mannor that I felt hallow and truely alone.

I threw the shoes into my wardrobe, grabbed new clothes and headed for the bathroom. Placing the clean clothes on the counter, I closed the door and slid down it tears finally spilling from my eyes.

Would this be the rest of my life? Sat sobbing in the bathroom, caged in a loveless relationship, slowly dying inside. Or maybe I was just being dramatic but it sure as hell felt like that was the reality of things.

We would grow old together, hating each other and ourselves. Thats no way to live. I wanted more then that.

**Draco POV**

I didnt return straight to my room with Alex after dancing, she would probably of started some form of arguement about how it was my fault she was crap in heels. Honestly, I still didnt understand how my parents could of paired me with her of all people. We were complete polar opposites, the only thing we had in common was that we were in Slytherin, we both hate that mudblood Granger with a passion and hate each other.

I spent most of my afternoon in the parlor reading until it was dinner time. For the first time in weeks it was just my family..and Alex that would be dinning, I was almost happy. Almost. When I reached the dinning room, my parents were already seated while the seat normally occupied by Alex was empty.

"Strange." I muttered to myself, as I took my seat. She was normally first here.

"Where is Alex dear?" My mother asked across the table. "She normally is first present at dinner." My father stared at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I dont know mother." Came my honest reply. She nodded slowly and motioned for a near by house elf to come forward.

"Y-yes mistress?" The small, ugly creature asked.

"Find Miss Colfang and inform her of dinner." Her voice was swift and cold. The elf nodded quickly and disappeared with a snap. Our dinner was served by the time he returned. Without Alex.

"Well, where is she?" Father said, completely uninterested.

"Mistress Colfang is feeling unwell and sends her appologies for missing dinner."

"Bullshit." I muttered to myself, my mother looked over.

"Did you say something Draco?" Shaking my head, I returned to my dinner. I'd see how unwell she was when I went to bed that night.

* * *

**Alex POV**

I didnt really care about missing dinner, sure I was hungry but I didnt really feel like eating. The amount of energy it took to have a shower and change was enough without me having to sit there upright and polite infront of the Malfoys. Instead I curled up in bed looking through a picutre album from my 'old life' as people kept calling it.

Although one thing did shock me, I half expected the prince himself to come in all high and mighty and mock me for staying away from dinner. But he didnt. Not until late that night.

I had stopped on the first picture of me holding a new born Raph when the door opened and someone walked in. Guessing wasnt neccisary, I could smell it was him by the distinct cologne he insisted on using all the time.

"Where were you at dinner?" He asked, moving toward his chest of drawers and taking off his shirt. He had also become used to my pressence in the bedroom that he didnt care about stripping infront of me. I still kept to the bathroom.

"Here."

"Yes, I can see that but why didnt you show up for dinner?"

"Because I didnt."

"Oh I see you're just being moody because you cant dance for shit." There it was, here came Draco, King of the Dicks. I remained silent and turned the page to a picture of christmas when I was around 6.

"What? No come backs? No witty comments." I shook my head and stared down at the image of a happy red headed child, opening presents.

"Why not? I thought you loved ripping into me, its like your hobby."

"Because." He growled in frustration, now changed into pj bottoms and staring across the bedroom at me. I could feel him staring at me but held my head down.

"Because what?" My head shook again as I turned the page. The next picture was of my sister smiling on her wedding day and me standing beside her in my hidious green bridesmaid dress, looking miserable.

"Seriously what's your problem? Its really beginning to piss me off."

"You wouldnt understand alright Draco." I slammed the book shut and shoved it into my bedside table drawer. "Everything I do is wrong and pisses you off so I wouldnt want to make things worse." The words were strained and heavy as they rolled out of my mouth. He gave me and funny look and moved closer to where I sat.

"You're making things worse but mopping around like some sad little bitch. Why are you acting like this?" He near shouted, I could feel water stinging my eyes. I would not let him see me cry, I threw the covers back and made my way toward the bathroom.

Though Draco made a very good impression of a wall and blocked my entrance. I shifted to the left, he mimiced me. To the right, repeat. I tried to push past him but he was alot stronger then I remembered. He took my wrists in his hands and held me there staring down at me.

"What the hell is wrong?"

"Im tired!" I screamed, unsuccesfully keeping my tears from him. "Im so bloody tired!"

He gave me a funny look. "Go to bed then instead of acting like such a-"

"Its not that kind of tired you fuckwit!" I yelled. "Im exhausted from this-this life. This lie! Being expected to prance around like a trophy wife, bear children not out of love but out of duty. To remain silent and hollow inside a loveless, emotionless marriage for the rest of my life. Living a miserable existance. A Lie!"

I slowly dropped to my knee's after he let go of my wrists.

"To be married is to show your love and comitment to the person you would die for. The person who makes you feel whole, but that isnt what we are! We can barely stand each other, that isnt what we're supposed to be. Its all a fucking lie!" My sobbing earned no answer from the man above me.

"Its too much, it shouldnt be this hard. It shouldnt be like a job but thats what this is. A life long contract." He knelt infront of me and just watched as I cried into the air.

"This isnt how its supposed to be." My green eyes looked up at him, a small smile on my face. "I used to dream of my wedding, my children. How life would be, who they would be. This...isnt..." I looked down at the floor, wiping my tears with my hands. We stayed like like for what felt like years before hands covered my own. My eyes darted up again startled to be met with unusually soft grey ones. The hands moved under my legs and arms and lifted me up as he stood upright.

He walked over the bed and placed me down gentley before sitting down on the floor beside my head. I lay on my side facing him my hands placing infront of my face as we remained in silence. Water slowly dripped from my eyes again onto the sheets, he took my hand and held it tightly.

Like he wasnt going to let go.

* * *

Well well well! Alot of sadness-y type stuff in that chapter but it had to be done. I was thinking of how I could do Alex's sort of breaking point thing and Im rather pleased with how it turned out. Also AWWWWWWWWWWWWW sensitive Draco. Under the insults I think he does care about her on some level.

Also that was quite a mature moment for Draco, he didnt start making fun of her, he showed her kindness. N'awww. I like this Draco, but it wont last forever kiddies! He is afterall a Malfoy.

Anywho hope you enjoyed and please review! :D

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you Thank you Thank you! Ahh im so happy with the amount of reviews I got and how possitive they were! It made me so happy :D  
Sadly Ive returned to school which doesnt make me so happy and doesnt give me much time so I really to appologise for taking so long. XD**

**Lets get on with it then shall we?**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

My eyes slowly pulled open. Morning. My last memory was Draco's face watching me quietly while he held my hand. I would have considered it to be some sort of dream but the tight arm around my body said otherwise. It was a strange feeling, of all people he was the problem but the one who comforted me. Hello headache!

"I know you're awake." He mumbled against the back of my head. My body flipped so I was facing him, still half asleep. His eyes slowly opened but the lids still drooped as he looked at me. I did my best not to laugh at the platinum blonde spikes that had sprouted from his scalp.

"How're you feeling today?"

I shrugged, "Could be worse. Besides I didnt think you cared." He threw me a sour look and closed his eyes again.

"I would say I dont but you'd just call me a hypocrite after last night."

"Thats true." One thing it didnt answer though. "Why did you comfort me? Its not very... Draco-y?"

It was his turn to shrug, "I dont know, just did. Maybe I shouldnt of bothered if you were going to ask this many questions."

"Excuse me Mr Malfoy but I only asked one question. The others were statements."

"Hmm Im sure."

"Draco?"

"..."

"Draco?"

"...What?" He said rather aggitated.

"Why is your arm still around me?" A red flush began to crawl onto his face while he quickly released me. I gave a small laugh and smiled at him. He just glared. The alarm on my bedside began to ring, 9am, time to get up and about. A loud angry groan came from beside me as he realised he too had to get up for the day.

"Balls."

"Hey thats my line!"

We had gotten ready in near silence, taking our turns in the bathroom. For the day I had chosen a pair of high waisted black trousers, a cream silk blouse with 3 inch ankle boots. We were once again off to Diagon Alley for last minute wedding shopping, neither Draco nor I were looking forward to it. After I had changed and left the bathroom I stopped mid step to a rather comical sight.

Draco Malfoy fighting with a tie. We had some time to kill so instead of helping I stood just outside the bathroom door, silently watching and laughing at the hopeless blonde.

"For merlins sake! Who the bloody hell thought of ties?" He shouted to himself as he got his finger trapped, trying to do up his tie.

"I wouldnt blame the tie." His head snapped towards me with a glare, unfazed I raised an amused eyebrow at him and sighed. My heels clicked against the hard wood floor as I walked over to him. I slapped his hands away from the tie and began to do it up properly.

"It doesnt take a genius, even Raph can do them." He snorted. "Ha you cant say squat Malfoy before I stepped in you were about ready to fight this thing to the death."

Withing seconds I had done the white tie perfectly and fitted it properly over the top of his all black suit. He pouted miserably while I just grinned.

"Tie 1 Draco 0"

"Shut up." He grumbled pulling the tie back off, I protested when he threw it back into his wardrobe. "Didnt want to wear it anyway." Sighing I grabbed my purse and jacket and headed for the door. He followed behind as we made our way to the parlor where Narcissa and Lucius were waiting for us.

"Good morning." I gave them a polite nod.

Narcissa smiled at me softly, "You are feeling better today Alexia?"

"Yes very much so."

"Good good, what with it being so close to the wedding we need you in perfect condition."

"Of course, I'll do my best to stay like that." The older female was nudged by her husband who placed a small black box in her hand. Draco tensed beside me as his other made her way over. She placed the box firmly in his hand and stepped away, both her and Lucius disapperated in a loud snap.

"Well..." I breathed turning to Draco. "That was odd. Whats in the box ferret?"

He threw her a look before passing the box to her. Thats when it hit me. "Oh no. ..." He looked away annoyed. We stood there waiting for me to open it, I just didnt have the guts.

"Just open it and get it over with." His voice was aggitated and awkward, clearly wanting to be anywhere but here at that moment in time. I sighed and slowly pulled it open, waiting for something to jump out at me. Instead I was greeted by the sight of the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

Two rings of white gold intertwined with each other, small diamonds paving the way for the larger square cut diamond at the center. It was breath taking.

I looked up at Draco a small smile on my lips, his face was heisitant as if he didnt know what to do with himself. My eyes drifted back down to the rock infront of me as his hand carefully reached over and plucked it from its case. He took my hand and slipped it on my wedding finger before disapperating on the spot leaving me alone and dumbstruck.

"well...that was strange." I mumbled, my hand burning oddly.

* * *

I arrived in Diagon Alley moments aftere regaining my composure to find him waiting for me and his parents no where in sight.

"They've gone on to sort out last minute things, so its just us." He mumbled, looking anywhere but at me. I nodded and began to walk in step with him along the streets enjoying the peaceful silence between us. That is until I got bored and trod on him foot for fun. What? Im mature, leave me alone.

"Hey! What the hell Colfang?" He growled, I smirked and carried on walking leaving him to trail behind miserably. He eventually caught up and continued to glare at me out of the corner of his eye. I couldnt help but laugh a little, he took things too seriously sometimes. I stopped mid step and turned to Draco.

"Do you mind if we go into a few shops I want to look around?" He shrugged and pulled a sour face before following after me into Flourish and Blotts. I'd been meaning to get a new book and the variety in the Malfoy's Library was not exactly to my tastes. So many different topics of books lined the walls, a bookworms heaven in my opinion. My gaze caught on the Herbology section and that became my next target. Grabbing Draco by the hand I weaved in and out of the people.

I grinned at the ferret as we reached it, noticing the red that had creeped up his face. Was his blushing at me holding his hand? N'awww How cute!

"Dont go to red you might faint?" It quickly drained form his face.

"Oh get on with it colfang I've got better things to do then hang around while you get your nerd on." He smirked at me while I replied with a scowl as I turned my back on him. Scanning the shelves for something interesting.

"Hermione how much longer?" A male voice said loudly to the left of us.

"Oh be quiet Ronald! Why did you and Harry agree to come if you were going to complain this much?" A female replied obviously aggitated. I turned my head slightly to see the golden trio themselves standing only feet away. Stupid Gryffindors. Seriously they're the 'house of the brave' more like stupidity. Trouble makers the lot of them.

I turned back to Draco, his eyes fixed on them, his body tense.

"Hey Harry isnt that-"

"Shut up Ronald he can hear you, everyone can!" Hermione hissed at the taller ginger beside her.

"Draco?" I whispered. He pulled his eyes away from them and onto me. Void of emotion would be the expression on his face at that moment. I carefully took his hand with mine giving him a small smile.

"Want to leave?"

"No, its alright. Finish what you have to then we'll go." He replied softly, still uncomfortable with the presence of Harry Potter and his little crew. Nodding I grabbed a book off the shelf, not a special one in particular, and walked towards the counter with him still in my hand.

"Listen I can see you're not comfortable go wait outside I'll be a minute." He was about to retort when I gave his hand I squeeze.

"You were there for me last night, so heres repaying the favour. Go on get ferret boy!" I said playfully, he scowled and left the shop. The que wasnt overly long but felt like it was taking forever.

"Who was that girl with Malfoy?" I heard whispers behind me.

"Dunno mate, I recognise her from somewhere though.." Ron replied to his dark haired friend.

"Ron you idiot, thats Alexia Colfang she was in our year at school. Slytherin of course." Hermione scolded quietly. I gripped the book tightly in my hand which held my ring, they really should learn to talk quieter.

"Wouldnt of expected anyone but a Slytherin if I'm honest.. Wonder if she's like the rest of them?"

"Probably from some snobby pure blood family that hates Mudbloods, Blood traitors." My anger was reaching its limit as I got to the counter and paid for my book. Before leaving I turned around harshly at the Trio.

"Ive had about enough of your vicious little whispers. For starters you do not know ANYTHING about me so dont even try to pretend that you know what my family are like, who they are or even who I am because newsflash you thunder cunts you have no fucking clue! So what if I was in Slytherin? The fact that you assume Im some sort of racist because of being in that house shows that the prejudice can be given and recieved on both sides. Dont go acting like because you're perfect little Gryffindors that you are any better then me or others." I practically yelled, stunning the three infront of me before walking past them.

I turned around before exiting the shop.

"And not that its any of your business but this," I held up my ring finger "Is why I was with Malfoy." With that I left the shop. Draco was standing across with a new bag in his hand as I gave heavey breathes in an attempt to calm myself down. A wide smirk was on his face.

"You heard didnt you?"

"I think everyone heard you. You have a huge gob." He laughed "Thunder cunts? I like it." I shrugged and began to walk on with him as the Golden Trio exited the shop still not quite with it after the verbal battery they recieved.

"Feeling better Ferret?"

"Much."

* * *

Well Ive finally managed to update, and I really am sorry its been so long. Im drowning in school work at the moment and reality still comes first but I just thought today I would work on some writing for you lovely readers.

Im beginning to like the relationship between Draco and Alexia because you can see they care for each other on some strange level but can still bully one an other for fun and entertainment. So I just wanna hear your thoughts on it aswell :)

xxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Another update woo im beginning to plot in my head what i want done in each chapter so I think things should go abit smoother from now on ;D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Its now only days away." Mia reminded me, rubbing her now slightly swelling stomach. "Are you ready to become Mrs Malfoy?" I sighed deeply resting my head on the table infront of me, of course I wasnt ready. I'd never be ready.

"I'll take that as a no then." She laughed.

"Oh shush Amellia, she doesnt need taunting about now. She's to be married in 2 days." Came my mothers voice from the kitchen. This was the last time I'd be in my home as Alexia Colfang not Alexia Malfoy. But even after the wedding we would only remain in the Manor for another week before departing to our own home in the outskirts on london. A place once used as the Malfoy summer home was to become my perminant residence.

I let out a small angered cry and pulled at my hair. "Why me?"

"Cause you're pwetty Lex!" Raph cried happily jumping across the parlor to my lap. Smiling, I picked up the toddler and held him close.

"Im gonna miss you even more my sweet boy." My lips mumbled, though it went unheard by the others.

"I'll miss you too! But I can come visit right mama?" He asked his expecting mother across from us. She gave me a glance but I had no answer.

"We'll see sweetie. Alex and Draco might be busy with their new house."

"And finding me some cousins!" I choked on my breathe and began to cough.

Mia laughed "Um..Raph dont expect them right away, they're off having an adventure at the moment." He nodded thoughtfully before running off to find his Grandmother in the kitchen.

"That was awkward."

"He has a point though." I raised a curious eyebrow at my sister. "Do you see children in yours and Draco's future?"

My stomach churned slightly. "If I can stomach the process that would create them then..."

"Dont be such a prude!" I scowled at her now. It wasnt the actual process, it was the person involved. Sure he wasnt bad looking but it was Malfoy! I'd never thought of 'having relations' with him in that way before if you get what I mean...

"Oh shut it preggars."

It was late that evening I returned to the Manor after a very teary goodbye to my family. I had thankfully missed dinner and went straight to my room where Draco was in bed reading the Daily Prophet. He gave me a look of acknowledgement before looking back down at the paper infront of him. I threw off my jacket and shoes, grabbed my night clothes and retreated to the bathroom to change in peace.

* * *

I was the first to awake out of the pair of us. Draco had fallen asleep mid reading by the looks of it, with the daily prophet still sprawled out ontop of his body. Moments like these were enjoyable, he was alot easier to get along with when he was asleep. Not to mention he did look adorable, of course I always liked to remind him of that fact.

"Iif only you could be this peaceful for our entire marriage." I said more to myself then anyone else.

"Dont get used to it." He growled under his mess of blonde hair. I laughed and patted his face."Come on we gotta get up. Last day of freedom!"

He grumbled as I exited the bed, making sure to let the December air reach him under the safety of the covers. A loud yelp came from my lips when my feet hit the floor. Whoever invented winter needed to taste the end of my wand! I skuttled to the wardrobe grabbing black jeans, grey dress shirt and black suade heels before heading into the bathroom.

I showered quickly before drying my hair and changed before heading back out into the room. My 'other half' remained in bed but had fashioned himself a sort of cacoon to shield himself from the cold air. Stiffling a laugh I crept over to his side of the bed, grinning wickedly at the large blob.

"Dont even think about it."

"Think about what?" His body shifted underneath.

"Yeah right like I dont know what you're thinking." My grin widened as my hands streched out towards the blanket.

"Im not thinking anything. Apart from that its the morning!" I shouted, grabbing hands full of the covers and yanked on them full force. Malfoy anticipating this had clamped his hands down on the blanket making it hard for me to pull.

"Let go!"

"No, you let go."

"Come on its morning! Get your lazy arse up."

"No. Now let go."

"Or what?" He paused for a minute before poking his head out and smirked at me.

"Or this." He pulled the covers with a burst of strength causing me to tumble onto the bed and ontop of him. My shoes had tumbled off, my clothes now rather deshevled as I lay sprawled ontop of Malfoy, that stupid smirk still on his face. I frowned at him and went to get up but slipped on the sheets and fell again onto him.

"Well I never knew you'd take any opportunity to get ontop of me Colfang. Im flattered." I sat up on his lap, nearly falling in the process and glared.

"You've had your fun, now get up."

"Mhmmm, but Im quite comfortable now." My mouth opened to reply when a sudden crack filled the room. Frozen on the stop I turned to see Beaky the house elf standing by the door wide eyed, a heavy blush creeping up her face.

"Im sorry! I did not mean to interupt anything, Mistress sent me to make sure you were both presentable but I shall go tell her-"

"No no no! Please Beaky thats not nessicary, Im ready Draco just needs to shower and change." I jumped off of the blonde and threw my shoes back on my feet, smoothing out my clothes. He grumbled something incoherent before making his own way to the bathroom. Beaky continued to blush and refused to look at me.

"Please, nothing happened. Dont be embarrased I slipped on the sheets on the floor and fell he caught me." I lied terribly, but she didnt seem to want to argue with it.

"Of course Mistress." Her eyes met mine for a moment before she looked back to the floor. "Shall I go and tell Mistress you are ready and Master is nearly presentable?" I nodded politely and she disapperated in a loud crack. A huge sigh came from my lips and I flopped backwards onto the bed, he was going to be the death of me.

The bathroom door opened behind me and footsteps could be heard through out the room. I looked up from my spot to see Draco standing there with nothing but a towel to cover himself, standing infront of the wardrobe.

**Oh sweet merlin...  
**_Oh quiet you! Its Draco he's icky and has cooties!  
_**I doubt he has cooties under that towel.**

I pulled away from my thoughts and quickly stood up. My face was hot and no doubt would be bright red. He turned and gave me another little smirk before turning to face me completely.

"Why so red? Am I just that hot?" His voice was laced with arrogance and pride.

My mouth opened to reply but I couldnt summon any kind of word. He strolled slowly towards me. Every step he took I took one back until I hit the wall.

"Whats wrong Alex?" He said leaning his face toward mine. My body seemed to refuse to move, while my head cried run for it. Of course with my luck my body won that battle. His face came closer and closer until I was staring dead into his silver eyes, his gaze only worsening my blush.

His lips hovering only inches away from mine said something I didnt quite catch before the gap was closed. A strong taste of peppermint was the first thing that came to mind. My lips felt like they were burning from the heat, my body began to follow suit. I followed his lead as things went on, trying my best to come back to reality.

I had no hope in hell. Things worsened as his hands began to move aswell, one placed firmly on my hip while the other began to travel down my back to my ass. As soon as it reached its destination he gave it a strong squeeze causing me to yelp. I pulled my head from his in a daze, while his signiture smirk spread across his face again.

"w-What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Revenge." Without a moments notice I appeared in the bathroom with a crack into the bathtub which was filled with ice cold water. I screamed bloody murder as I came into contact with it and dove out now in a murderous rage. I threw the door open to reveal Draco laughing to himself now half dressed.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" I screamed as I shook from he cold.

He laughed and grinned at me "Well you know what they say, eye for an eye. In our case its bath for a bath." Thats when it hit me, up until now he hadnt taken his revenge for me shoving him in the bath.

"You little toe rag! Im soaked right through, now I'll have to change again and be late to breakfast." He shrugged as he put his shirt on.

"Hey we're even now, thats all that matters." I let out an exasperated cry before grabbing a new outfit from the wardrobe and storming back to the bathroom to salvage myself.

"I HATE YOU!"

* * *

I did make it to breakfast in time but was in possibly the worst mood I could be in the day before my wedding. Malfoy grinned through out breakfast, obviously proud of himself, while his parents quietly discussed things between themselves. My new outfit was a deep purple skirt with a black top and matching flats while my furiously red hair was pulled up so if I decided to murder Draco it wouldnt get in the way. After the food was done and gone I retreated out to the garden where the wedding itself would take place.

There were long rows of white chairs neatly placed on the grass with a small white round stone gazebo at the end of the eisle. It did look nice. Shame I wasnt happier about it, not with who my fiance was anyway. People were weaving in and out of the area moving things to and throw under the watchful eye of Narcissa.

The cold air breezed harshly against my skin as I watched and wondered if I had the control, how would I of actually done my wedding. The idea of having such a huge one was not something I was exactly happy about but it was how it was done in pure blood society.. If you're that kind of pure blood anyway.

After about an hour I made my way back inside and out of the cold and headed for the parlor room. Recently it hadnt been used much so it was a good place to get away from the company of others. I closed the door as I entered and flopped down onto one of the chairs, closing my eyes.

_Snow. Theres snow everywhere._

_Soft. Pure. Innocent._

_Come back. Hurry. Come see the Snow._

_You'll miss it._

_Mum?_

_Come on my child. Hurry Scorpius, you'll miss it._

_Alex? _

_Wake up._

A soft hand was shaking me out of slumber, I batted them away wanting to fall asleep again but they persisted. I opened my eyes to see Draco standing infront of me. My eyes narrowed and I stood up sharpely but was suddenly weak and began to move toward the floor.

He caught me and pulled me up. "Come on." He said letting go and made a move to the door.

I remained shakey on my feet "For what?"

His sighed and came back, taking my hand. "Just come on, you'll miss it." Despite still being pissed with him I followed out to the gardens and my breathe caught in my throat. Everything was finished. The flowers, the decorations but that wasnt the surprising thing.

My hand carefully stretched out from Draco's to catch the white specks that fell from the sky.

"Snow." I mumbled. "Its snowing." I smiled and walked out along the rows in awe of the snow falling all around us. The green grass was quickly turning white and my feet began to crunch the ground beneath me.

Here I was, 20 years old and 21 in a few months, strolling in the snow like a child on christmas day.

Unknown to me peoples eyes watched in amusement at my child like admiration of the white crystals. Unknown to me at that moment that Draco Malfoy felt something strange in his chest. That a curious smile had replaced his smirks as he watched me.

* * *

Woop Wopp chapter 8 ;D I really like this chapter I dont even know why. Im just hoping you'll be pleased with it aswell! :D Next up is the wedding! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH exciting stuff ;D

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Im so overwhelmed by the amazing response ive gotten from you lovely readers. Im so happy and just because of that...The long awaited Wedding special, Im so excited ;D I shall not rant on for this so lets get on with it?**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

That morning came too soon. At 8am sharpe a crowd of women including Narcissa, my mother, sister and of course Raph burst into my room. This didnt make me jump or even startle me in the slightest, I had been awake since 6 and my body refused to fall back to sleep. Cold hands grabbed onto my arms and pulled me from the covers. I was dragged by a couple unknown women to the ajoining bathroom where I was promptly thrown through the door. This next few hours were a blur as I was passes from person to person, preforming various tasks on my appearance till it was to Narcissa's satisfaction.

Eventually they left me on my merry way to meet my father before taking the plunge down the eisle and let me tell you. It was an extremely long walk to over come. Silence filled the parlor as I entered. The bottom of my dress dragged softly against the wooden floors as I reached the centre giving my family a nervous look. No one moved to speak. Not even to breathe. Tears could be seen welling up in my mothers eyes as she stared at me eventually having to burry her head in my fathers shoulder.

"So..What do I look like?" I asked biting my lip.

Edward was the first to react. "Like a bride." He smiled. His son nodded in agreement, probably not understanding but grinned at me regardless.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." Mum choked out, breaking away from dad and moving over to me. "I cant believe we're about to give you away."

"I'll always be a Colfang Mum, through and through." She carefully pulled my veil from behind my head and placed it over my face.

"But you'll be someones wife," She smiled "Not my little baby anymore. A grown, married woman."

She took in my entire appearance again before she began cryin again. She fled the room with Edward leaving me, Dad, Mia and Raph alone.

I bent down to my nephew and smiled at him. "You ready for your job?"

"Yeah yeah! Im gonna be the best!" I nodded at the enthusiasm and placed the little bag that contained the rings in his hand. Narcissa had advised against using the toddler as the ring bearer but this was one thing I actually put my foot down about. If anyone was going to be a part of my wedding it would be Raphael.

The faint sounds of string music could be heard from elsewhere, signally that it was time. Mia turned and gave me one last sad smile.

"Alex.." She trailed off before leaping into a hug. I squeezed her tightly, avoiding her pregnant belly.

"Im gonna miss you." She mumbled.

"Im gonna miss you too preggars." I almost cried. She laughed and pulled away from me. Taking Raph by the hand she exited the room to make her way down the eisle.

"Just me and you now kiddo." My fathers deep voice said from behind me. He slowly walked toward the door, stopped and turned back to me. I remained glued to the spot.

"Whats wrong Lex?" My mouth was drier then it was a few moments ago and my body wouldnt move.

He carefully came back over to me and took my hands. "Alex, its time." I nodded but didnt move.

"I cant do it Dad."

"You can, you just have to have some faith in yourself sweetheart."

"Things wont be the same. I wont be able to see you all everyday. I feel like Im drowning, like my freedom is being snatched away from me." His face turned into that of a sympathetic smile, taking my face in his hand.

"No one can ever take it from you Alex. You've proven all these years you'll always have your freedom. Things wont be the same, you'll be married which by the way makes me feel extremely old." We laughed, our red hair shaking in time with each other.

"But you will always be the same and so will we. We'll always be here for you."

"I know." I smiled up at him and looped my arm in with his. "Its now or never." He nodded and walked me out of the parlor and out to the conservatory doors. The area that way empty the day before was now completely packed with every seat filled. At the very end I could see the minister waiting patiently and Draco.

Dressed in a tailored dark grey suit with a white dressed shirt and light silver tie. His hair was neatly combed and he looked just about a nervous as I felt.

**Draco POV**

I stood patiently beside the minister, waiting for this to be over and done with. I had next to no sleep with my thoughts dwelling on Alex. Ever since I felt that weird pain in my chest during the snow yesterday that bloody woman has not left my mind. And with the outside covered in a white sheet of the stuff it only further reminded me of her.

When Mia had walked up with the little snot she gave me a look. I cant really describe it, it was just like she was giving up something and was mourning her loss. That unerved me even more.

The music suddenly changed to a softer tone and all eyes turned to the door. My eyes fixed themseleves on the empty eisle waiting for a glimpse of her. It was a few more long moments before her father could be seen then..

"Woah..." I mumbled as she came into view. She stood on the arm of her father, dressed white from head to toe. The white dress hugged her body more then I could remember from the dress shop. I couldnt breathe as she moved slowly towards me. Her bright red hair was slighly curled and framed her face, contrasting with the paleless of her outfit and skin but had red lips to support them.

Absolutely breath taking, would be the way to describe her at that moment. You could tell she felt self concious, I have no idea why though, maybe she hadnt seen herself.

My thoughts were interupted as they reached the bottom of the gazebo, that was my que. I carefully walked down the snow covered steps before reaching her. I watched as her father placed her small hand in my own, he gave me a 'shes with you now, hurt her and die' look before moving over to the side.

"You ready?" Her quiet voice asked nervously.

"Are you?" I replied, she smiled a brilliant smile.

"As I'll ever be." I nodded and turned with her in hand before walking slowly up the steps. Her hand was cold and shaking, I couldnt tell whether it was nerves or the weather. We stopped infront of the elderly man and turned toward each other.

_Here we go._

_"_Dear Family and Friends, I welcome all of you to this marriage celebration. We are here today to encourage, celebrate and support the bond of these two people beloved to us. Now to share in the joy that Draco and Alex are feeling as they pledge their commitment to each other." She took a deep breath and slowly released it, I gave her hand a small squeeze in reassurance. She smiled slightly.

He turned to me before continuing, "The woman who stands before you is to be your wife. She will look to you for comfort, support, love, understanding, encouragement and protection. You must never take her for granted and stand by her for good or ill."

I felt like my voice had been snatched from my but was able to spit out my words. "Today in the presence of friends and family, I join my life with yours. Whever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I face. For the good times and bad, in happiness and sadness. I take you as my wife."

He nodded at me before looking to Alex. "The man who stands before you is to be your husband. He will look to yo for comfort, support, love, understanding, encouragement and protection. You must never take him for granted and stand by her for good or ill."

"Today in the presence of friends and family, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I will face. For good times and bad, in happiness and sadness, I take you as my husband." Her voice was delicate, like soft chimes of bells as she recited her lines.

The minister dragged his gaze away from Alex, something that did piss me off a fair bit, and looked back to me.

**Alex POV**

His stare unerved me before he looked back over to Draco who looked a tad more annoyed then he had a moment ago.

"Since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent." Malfoy took my other hand into his warmer hand.

"Do you take Alexa Lysandra Colfang to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to behold from this day on, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." His voice was strong and to anyone else he would of seemed conifident. But after living with him for so long, I had began to notice the differences in his actions and words to what they seemed to be in reality.

I could feel the hesitation in his throat before he say those words. Not that it bothered me, I'm sure neither of us really wanted this..

The pervy old guy looked back to me. "Do you take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to behold from this day on, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

My throat seemed to close up at the crucial moment and in truth I didnt know what my answer truely was. I had no one up there with me to say it for me, I had to speak it. I looked up into Draco's grey eyes searching for some form of answer.

And found it. It was like the past months came flooding back into my head, the highs and the lows. But the one that stuck was when he found me, broken and weeping. How he came to my rescue. Underneath that cold, bastard, Malfoy shell there was a real person. Someone who had began to show, and thats where I found my voice.

"I do."

He relaxed in my hands and breathed out slowly. Obviously he expected me to take off running. Cant say it didnt orignially cross my mind.

"Draco, Take this ring and place it on the finger and state your pledge to her."

He took the silver ring from the ministers hand and slowly placed it at the tip of my ring finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed. I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you. All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." He slowly slid it down until it reached the base beside my engagement ring.

"Alex, Take this ring and place it on the finger and state your pledge to him."

I took the bigger ring and placed it at the tip of his finger like he had with me. "With this ring, I thee wed. I offer you my hand and my heart as I know they will be safe with you. All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." I pushed it along his finger until it reached his hand and took both his hands again.

The minister looked toward Lucius who sat front row on the grooms side, he nodded slightly.

"Alex and Draco. You have given and pledged your promises to each other and have declared your everlasting bond by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As you have pledged yourselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before many witnesses, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Now this was something I had been dreading, kissing infront of all my family, not to mention his aswell. He let go of my hands and took my viel in his hands and slowly drew it back over my red hair. I bit my lip out of nervousness as his hand carefully cupped the side of my face.

"Now or never?" He smirked, I rolled my eyes at him before leaning up towards him. He leaned down and closed the gap, his breath was welcomed due to the near freezing outdoor temperature I was enduring in only a dress. His other arm came around my waist before his face moved back. Far enough to seperate our lips but close enough to still feel the warmth on my face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy" The crowds began and loud rumble of applause, while he and I continued to stare at each other.

"Till death do us part." He mumbled.

"What about if I kill you first?"

* * *

Woo and that was the wedding chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it, i didnt want to do anything overly dramatic just a sweet ceremony with a littlee bit of them 'the last couple lines'.

But I am pleased with this because it turned out elegant and thats how I imagined their wedding being. Im sorry if it wasnt what you pictures but meh you'll survive. Next chapter will be out soon! :D

xxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Numero 10 here we go!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The excitement of the wedding went and passed, along with our wedding night. It was strange to say the least. I never expected in a million years to feel anything with Draco, especially in that sort of situation. But for those moments something began to pull at me on the inside and it scared me. For those moments, it honestly felt like we were the only two in the world. I feel like such a...girl for feeling like that? I dont know, I guess because it was him it still feels strange to me. I tried to keep a hard shell on the outside as often as I could, and how much more vulnerable can you get then when you're being intimate with someone.

There wasnt too much time to ponder over how I felt about him now, we had begun to pack our things in preperation for our move to our new home within the next couple weeks. Though not that I got to do much packing then my own clothes, everyone seemed to assume now that we had consummated our marriage I would immediately fall pregnant like Narcissa apparently had with Draco. Now that was way too much information that people seemed to feel I wanted to know.

I really didnt.

An afternoon shopping was definitely in order, otherwise I felt like ripping my own womb out to show their was no child to get them to leave me alone. Dressed in black boots, grey jeans, a white vest top and black blazer as I attempted to play down my new 'social status' and hopefully wouldnt be recognised. That didnt really go according to plan.

I had been looking around in Pandora's Box, a clothing and jewlery shop when the door chime rang as someone entered. My eyes were scanning the racks of clothing before I heard someone snort. I turned around and saw Pansy Parkinson and Milicent Bulstrode glaring over at me like I'd just kicked their dog or something.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the clothes infront of me, I was better then them and I would not lower myself to their level.

"Well if it isnt Miss Whore of the year herself." Pansy's loud voice boomed from across the shop. Whore? Really?

"I think it is Pansy. I mean look at that tacky red hair, it had to be her."

"Watch yourself Bulstrode, or you may find yourself missing a finger or two." I growled, okay maybe this once I would lower myself.

They laughed, "Oh it talks. Funny, I dont remember you ever talking at school. Everyone thought you were just some weirdo mute who had be wrongly placed."

"Maybe I didnt want to lower myself to talking to people with the intelligence of barn yard animals." I moved down the eisle to a different rack, hoping they would just piss off to hunt for food.

"Hey! Come back here!" Their club feet stomped across the wooden floor toward me, with Pansy taking the lead.

"Who the fuck do you think you are you little slut?" She said, obviously not taking my insult very well.

I placed a hand thoughtfully on my chin before looking over my shoulder at her.

"Well, if Im correct, I'm Mrs Malfoy. Who are you? Who are you to call me a slut or a whore? Just because I married Draco doesnt mean I would throw myself around like you would to get him. Now if you would please stop embarrasing yourself and leave." She growled and spun me round by the arm. I quickly pulled out my wand from my pocket and thrusted it against her throat.

My stare was cold and hard as her eyes widened in fear.

"If you **ever** touch me again I swear .. Is that _clear?_" It was like the calm before the storm, as my mother says. Before I'm about to blow up I become far to calm.

"P-Please you dont have the guts." She wimpered, clearly regretting her words. I pushed the end of my wand further against her throat while Milicent stood at the side, scared for her friend.

"I wouldnt put it past her." A deep voice said, my eyes swung round to see Draco leaning cooly against the wall smirking at me. "It's probably not the best idea in the world." My eyes automatically rolled as I pulled my wand back from her and back into my pocket. He always ruined my fun.

"I suppose. She would leave an awful mess." Pansy scampered down toward Draco, terrified of what I may still do and tried to attach herself to him. He quickly dodged her causing the blubbering idiot to fall onto the ground.

"Draco, she's crazy!" She cried up at him, he raised an eyebrow at me while I shrugged. "She threatened me, didnt she Millie?"

Her companion waddled down and nodded furiously at Draco. "She did! I heard her, she attacked her out of no where!"

He snorted. "If theres one thing Alex isnt its patient but I know for a fact that she would never attack without a cause." Their faces dropped. "Not to mention I was actually stood inside the store talking with the manager before you both started saying abuse out of no where." He narrowed his eyes at them with a look that could kill.

"Insult my _**wife**_ again and It will be the last thing you ever do." He said coldly before taking me by the hand and leaving the shop. We got outside and I had to admit he did well.

"Well thats one all on defending each other in shops." I laughed. "Why were you in there anyway?"

"Mum told me you were going there today, was going to see if you wanted to grab some lunch?"

"And being a gentleman? Where'd the old Malfoy go who would insult me?"

He smirked "He's still here, but lets just say I'm in a good mood after the other night." My face flushed a horrible red before thumping him in the chest and walking off toward the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

It was beautiful. More so then the Manor by far. Our new house was not as large but more to my taste with surprisingly light decor and furniture through out. Draco didnt seem too bothered about the house as I was. He remarked he had been here very few times growing up and didnt see it as anything special, I slapped him upside the head.

It was perfect by my standard and I cant say I minded getting away from his parents and all the frequent guests they had. There was one room I flat I refused to go in though, Narcissa being the lady she was had gone ahead and prepared a nursery with all the trimings. It was ridiculous, we had only been married a few weeks. It was ridiculous to assume I would be pregnant already, I was only 20.

"Will you just shut up about it?" He sneered opening the bathroom door, I sat on the end of the bed glaring at him.

"No, not until that room is cleared out and everything is gone!" His face flushed.

"Its only a room, seriously stop being so mental about it."

"You act like its okay! For her to come here and wave infront of our faces that we should get right to having children." I shouted heatedly at the sneering blonde across the room.

"She's not waving it infront of our faces. She just prepared incase we were going to have children, why are you being such a bitch about this?"

"A Bitch?" I growled "Fuck off, Im being realistic. Do you really want to get straight to making babies? Huh Draco? Things were starting to become.." I drifted off, not wanting to continue.

He moved quickly toward me "Become what Alex? Because at the moment all that I'm becoming is more pissed off."

I stood up "Oh shove off you toe rag you dont have any reason to be pissed off. Get your head out your arse before your blonde hair turns brown!" I yelled storming from the room to one of the spare rooms. He followed closely after me.

"No reason to be pissed off? Merlin! You're such a cow. Of course I'm gonna be pissed off, you're turning your nose up at something my mother did for us."

He stopped me by the arm before I entered a room. "You're the one with no reason to be angry! You're just being a stubborn little brat"

I slapped him hard.

"No reason?" I said glaring at him. "You're not the one expected to carry a child, the one who everyone depends on to birth the heirs to the Malfoy family. This isnt some kind gift from your mother, its clearly a sign that I need to get knocked up soon. She would have been more subtle throwing you and me into a broom closet to fuck!"

"She wouldnt do-"

"You're such an idiot Draco, you cant even see things when they're waved infront of your eyes."

"Why should I believe you?" I sighed and pulled away from him.

"Go ask her, or dont believe me. I just dont give two shits right now. I have a headache and I'm going to bed." I headed back toward our bedroom and undressed from my clothes of the day and into pj's. I had heard a crack of Draco disapperating, leaving me alone in the house.

I flopped down onto my bed and glared at the ceiling. Stupid Malfoys. My mind soon drifted into a dreamless sleep but was disturbed by the prodical sons return. He slowly opened the door and I turned over to see him. He looked frustrated and tired before he spotted me.

"Oh piss off." That was a 'You were right but Im not admitting it'.

"I never said anything." He rolled his eyes and stripped before crawling into bed beside me. We stared at each other for about 5 minutes before he broke.

"Alright, you were right. Get it over with already." He grumbled and turned over. On the inside I did a happy dance but on the outside I remained serious. I gently turned him back over, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm not going to gloat if thats what you expect. I just wanted you to see that its putting me under alot of pressure." He nodded.

"But I still want an apology." He sighed. He curled some of my red hair around his pale finger before looking into my eyes.

"Im sorry I didnt believe you." He mumbled.

I was however, going to have fun with this. "Im what?"

"Im sorry I didnt believe you." He said a little louder.

"Once more?" I asked, fiegning ignorance. He snorted and climbed ontop of me.

"I am sorry." He repeated loudly and slightly annoyed.

"Draco Malfoy appologising? Oh my god! I must tell the Prophet, its breaking new-" He silenced my mocking with his hot lips pushed onto my own. His hands rubbed up and down my sides, while my arms snaked around his neck pulling him closer.

"Stop being a prat" He breathed, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Cant help it." I kissed him softly. "Spending too much time with you." With that I shoved him from ontop of me to my side.

"Now I'm going to sleep, goodnight." I turned my back to him and closed my eyes. Not that Draco Malfoy lets his prey get away from him that easily. His arms wrapped around me, while he trailed kisses along my neck.

"Sleep can wait."

I suppose it can.

* * *

I dont know why but I like this chapter. Despite it not being very long I think its good to just have an chapter that has the arguementitive side of their relationship, the blooming friendship and romantic relationship.

Anywho next one should be soon!

xxx


	11. Chapter 11

**thank you for the possitive reviews on the last couple chapter! I was so happy :D Without much interuption here we go.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sleep.

I want to sleep.

She rang the house every 15 minutes claiming she was in labour only to have Ed snatch the phone away, mumbling about how she was mistaking her hunger pains for contractions. Draco thought it was funny for the first hour, after that he began to lose his patience. Then again, I found that funny.

It had been 5 months since we had gotten married and luckily for me there was no sign of our own brood yet, much to my in laws displeasure. But all of my energy had been focussed solely on Mia during the last few weeks of her pregnancy, she was bigger then a hippogriph and with a temper to match. She was also frustrated she didnt know the sex of the child due to Ed wanting to keep something special about the birth.

I had planted myself down in the kitchen at 3:20am with a cup of coffee and the phone within arms reach. Blondie had remained in bed upstairs as he had work that morning at 8 and was not in the mood to keep up with Mia's phone abuse. After she had the child, I was most definitely going to give her a clip around the ear for this.

The sudden jolt of the phone ringing once again cause me to spill my coffee down the white shirt of Draco's I was wearing. Oops. I picked it up to find my crazy knocked up sister wasnt the one ringing me much to my surprise.

"Its actually happening." Ed's deep voice croaked from exhaustion.

"Wha?"

"Her waters just broke. What do I do?" I rubbed my hand on my face. It slipped my mind that the last time she went into labour I had been staying at her house, poor Ed froze up leaving me to sort her out.

"Just get her cleaned up and I'll be there soon with the ferret."

"Okay."

"And Ed?"

"Yes?"

"Dont do anything to anger it for the love of god." There was a nervous squeek at the end of the phone line before I hung up and sprinted my way upstairs. I practically kicked open our bedroom door, startling Malfoy awake, and ripped off the dirty shirt and began rooting through my wardrobe for comfy clothes. If my sister was anything to go by, labour would be once again long and drama filled. It was her style after all.

"Whas going on?" He mumbled. "Whats that on my shirt?" His voice was suddenly more awake, his eyes narrowing at my discarded clothes.

"Coffee dear, now either get ready or dont come." I threw on a pair of grey tights, a cream, knee length dress with small sleeves and a black blazer. Malfoys had to look presentable, even going to the hospital. -_-

"Going where?"

"Hospital, its actually happening this time." I breathed. He got out of bed abit faster then I would've thought and put on the first batch of clothes he found. Black jeans, grey polo shirt and a black jumper.

"Why do we always wear such dull colours?" I asked, slipping on a pair of black boots. He shrugged and grabbed his wallet and wand.

"Accio bag." With a flick of my wand, the bag I had prepared for this event came flying out of my wardrobe and globbered Dracos head before landing in my arms.

"He-"

"No. Time." I grabbed onto his arm and disapperated to Mia's house, hoping to catch them before they left.

"THATS THE WRONG SOCK!" A scream came from upstairs. Draco paled.

"They're still here, come on." He remained still, obviously he had not been around someone in labour before. I took his hand like a little child and made our way through the house and upstairs.

"Morning dear sister of mine!" I called as we arrived at their bedroom. She was sat on the bed with wet hair, from bathing most likely, and an angry scowl on her face. She turned to me and began to tear up. I let go of my husband who stood awkwardly in the door way and bent down infront of my sister.

"Whats up Mia?"

She sniffed "I'm in labour and he put odd socks on me. I wanted the long black ones I bought the other day and he only got one of them. The other was an old faded black sock. Its not what I wanted."

It took all my energy not to laugh at her. The last thing I wanted was to anger the beast.

"Aww sweetheart, come here." She wrapped her frail arms around me and began crying. "Im sure he didnt mean it."

"He did, he hates me." I could see Ed's strained face in the corner as he packed her bag. I pulled her away and took her face in my hands.

"Now you listen to me Amelia Windsor, Edward does not hate you. He loves you more then life itself and you know that. You're being silly and you need to get a grip otherwise I will hide all of your socks." She studied me for a minute before nodding pathetically. "Now I understand you dont like being in Labour and its emotional but Ed's doing all he can and you owe him an appology, do you understand?"

Again she nodded.

"Well go on then." She looked over at her husband before rolling up onto her feet, with my support. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him, he relaxed and turned to her.

"Im sorry." She mumbled. He sighed and smiled, wrapping his arms around his pregnant wife.

"I know, now come on we gotta go have a baby now." He kissed her forehead lovingly before letting go and zipping up the bag.

"Let's go have a baby." I grinned. "Wait a minute." I turned back round, after forgetting about Draco who had become even paler then he was 5 minutes ago. He looked unsure of his place among this intimate family occasion, it was slightly sad to see him feel that way. My hand slipped into his and I smiled at him.

"We have to travel by Floo, so lets get a move on." Mia grunted mid contraction. We moved out the way for Ed to support her down the stairs before we followed.

"Has anyone told mum and dad yet? They have Raph, I dont want them to worry."

"I've already sent a patronus to tell them." I said, she sighed in relief.

"Have you?" Draco whispered to me. I shook my head.

"I'll do it when they've gone ahead of us. Dont want her more stressed."

* * *

Eight Hours, no baby. Twelve Hours, no baby. Seventeen hours and no baby. It was exhausting just waiting and waiting, I couldnt imagine how Mia must of felt. My parents had arrived soon after I had sent off the patronus and were overly excited for the birth of their second grandchild. Raph just wanted to meet his little brother or sister so he could go home and back to bed. I understood the feeling. I had sent Draco back home so he could go to work, though he was reluctant to leave, he promised to leave early and come back which surprisingly comforted me as I waited.

It was difficult sitting in the waiting room when I knew she could have the baby at any moment. Only one family member was allowed in at a time and it was an instant decision that Ed would be with her all the way, no ifs and/or buts. Though a part of me cant help but be jealous.

"Lex, maybe you should have something to eat." My dad suggested, I simply shook my head. I felt far to nausiated to stomach food.

"You havent eaten the entire time we've been here. And refused everytime dad offered." Mum said, watching me carefully.

I sighed "Im just tired and I feel sick." She raised a curious eyebrow at me before her eyes widened.

My face flushed "NO! No, before you get any ideas." She pouted and sank back in her chair. I ran a hand through my messy mane as I watched the door intensely.

"He'll be back soon."

"What?"

"You're glued to the door. Dont worry he'll be back soon."

"Dont know what you're talking about. I'm waiting to see if theres any news 'bout Mia."

"Of course you are dear.." I rolled my eyes and shuffled further into my small sofa. If there was gonna be no sign of baby, I wanted sleep. My eyes drooped and closed as I blocked out all outside noise and drifted into the black.

After an unknown amount of sleep something began to shift my body before being dropped against something very warm. My lids pulled themselves apart as I looked at what I was now snoozing on.

"I smell ferret.."

He snorted and glared at me playfully."Haha very funny Draco smells like Ferret."

"Atleast you admit it." I mumbled moving further against his warmth. I like moments like these with Malfoy. Cant believe I'm actually saying that but when we're not arguing or he's being a dick, we can actually act like a couple. Which is probably a good thing 5 months into our marriage. He repeatedly ran his hand along my shoulder as we waited there in silence. Both my parents had fallen asleep.

"What time is it?"

"Around 1am."

I groaned. "We've been here nearly 24 hours. Poor Mia."

"She's tough like you, she'll be fine."

"I hope-" I stopped mid sentence, a sudden wave of sickness took over and I leaped to my feet, sprinting towards the bathroom down the corridor. I heard Malfoy run after me but there was no time. I dove into the ladies room and into the first open stall I could before doubling over the bowl.

Disgusting to say the least. What every I had eaten or drank within the last 24 hours, including my coffee came tumbling out before my eyes making me feel worse. I started crying as it began to slow down, being sick always made me cry. The door to the ladies room opened slowly before steps came towards me.

"Shhh." He said crouching down beside me. "I waited until you were finished. I didnt think you wanted me to see you throw up." I shook my head and grabbed some tissue from the dispenser to wipe my mouth. He pulled the chain on it and helped me up over to the sink. I threw water on my face before rinsing my mouth out.

"That was absolutely awful."

"Smelt it too." I slapped him on the chest before wiping my eyes with a clean tissue.

"What brought that on anyway?" I shrugged, I just felt illl. That was all.

"Food poisoning maybe? Just getting sick I guess." He placed his hand on my forehead.

"You dont have a temperature."

I threw away my waste before making my way to the door. Before I could open it, his hand came down on it and stopping my escape.

He looked at me thoughtfully. "How long have you felt like this?"

"A Few days but I'm fine. Nothings wrong." I didnt like where this was going.

"Have you considered it might be-"

"Dont even go there _Draco_. I'm not in the mood." I hissed. "Now get your hand away from the door."

"Not until you think about the possibility of it." He was really going to bring up this issue at a time like this? My sister was the one having the baby today, not me!

"Oh piss off." I growled.

"Just think about it."

I sighed and began my mental calculations. I was never very good at keeping track of that time of the month, how was I supposed to know?

"I dont know. It's been awhile I suppose if thats what you're on about." My embarrasment about talking to my husband, Draco Malfoy, about periods was evident from the red flush on my cheeks.

"Then there might be a chance."

Silence.

"...I suppose.."

"We should do a test then, so we know for sure."

"What are you mother hen? Why the sudden interest in this?"

"Because this may actually be the reality of things. Do you want to go on not knowing and end up doing something that would damage the baby if you are-"

I slapped a hand over his mouth, he was being far too loud with my parents only down the hall.

"Shut it **Malfoy** or I'll sow your gob together." I seethed before releasing him.

"Then take a test." He hissed, I sighed heavily before glaring at him.

"If I do one and it comes out negative, will you drop it?" He nodded. "Fine! Then go and buy me one from the pharmacy downstairs. If my parents ask, I have an upset stomach and you've gone to get me something."

"Ergh." He groaned in disgust before moving his hand and leaving the bathroom.

What if he was right? Could we actually be functional parents? Shit, I hate getting older. I waited for 5 minutes before he returned with a small white bag.

"Your parents are still asleep, I think its safe for now if you want to avoid them seeing." I nodded and took the bag angrily from his hands. I went into a stall and opened the box inside taking out the white stick of doom.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Turn the hand dryers on."

"Why?"

"Do you really wanna hear me piss?" The loud blast of the hand dryers filled the room as I quickly did my business and the necassary things. After flushing I wrapped the stick in tissue before coming out and washing my hands, placing it on the counter.

"How long do we wait?" I pulled out the instructions from the box and scanned it.

"5 minutes." He ran a nervous hand through his hair before looking at his watch. It was now 1:25 in the morning and at 1:30 we would find out where our future lay. I paced back and forth counting to 60 repeatedly in my head, hoping it would speed up time so that we could get some answers but it only seemed to prolong our agony.

He looked to his watch again then to me. "It's time."

Taking in a deep breath, I moved the tissue back to reveal the end we required only to be confused. What meant I was pregnant?

"..Well?"

"I dont know!" He sighed and took the instructions out my hands and read them. He then looked over at the test to see the two blue lines. He promptly dropped the paper in his hands.

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

No answer.

"Draco?"

Silence.

He looked over at me, with a look I had never seen before on him. Joy. Had he wanted a child?

"Congratulations Mrs Malfoy." He said quietly.

I was pregnant.

It knocked my feet out from under me, sending me tumbling toward the ground. He caught me as I tried to breathe, though there seemed to be a lack of air in there.

"Get rid of the test." I mumbled, it wasnt exactly a keepsake I mean I pissed on it. Not something I wanna show the kid when they're older 'Oh hey I peed on this and found out I was knocked up. Take a closer look!'

He wrapped it back up in tissue before throwing it in the bin while keeping an arm steady around me. I was not going to tell a soul until we'd seen a doctor, who knows what could happen. I eventually caught my breath and we left the bathroom, heading back to the waiting room where my parents were still asleep and blissfully unaware that in a number on months they would be doing this routine again.

We sat ourselves back on the small sofa, his arm protectively round my stomach. Never thought he'd be the paternal type in a million years.

Another hour passed and soon the 24 hour had gone by with no news of a new arrival. Not until 26 anyways.

At 6:50am Edward Windsor strolled proudly out of the delivery wing. Dad was the first to jump up and hurry towards him with all of us in tow, thought Draco wouldnt let me go very fast.

A chorus of 'whats happened?' 'Is she alright?' 'How's the baby?' sounded from me and my parents while Draco waited quietly to hear the news Ed brought us.

"Come and Meet Ella."

"A girl?" I asked.

He nodded. "A beautiful baby girl."

My mum picked up a sleepy Raph from the chair he was on and we all walked down to the suite in excitement. We entered the room and was greeted by my tired but smiling sister who craddled a small bundle wrapped in a pale peach blanket.

"Oh my god, Mia." I whispered, smiling at her. She motioned for us to come closer.

And there she was.

"Everyone meet Elenore Alexia Windsor." I looked at her in surprise. She rolled her eyes. "Of course she's gonna have your name you fool your my sister, my best friend." Tears well slightly in my eyes before she motioned for my mother to hold her. She held her for a few minutes, beaming down at her grandaughter before passing her over to my dad who looked about ready to cry.

But when it got to me. I started crying and could not stop.

"Hello Ella." I whispered to the small child in my arms. "I'm Auntie Alex." She half blinked her new eyes at me, before smiling a dribbling abit. She was beautiful, a miracle.

"Draco, do you want to hold her?" Mia asked, smiling over at the quiet blonde. He looked like a deer in headlights.

She laughed "Go on, hold your niece." I turned to him and carefully placed the little girl in his arms. For what seemed to be his first time holding a baby, he supported her quite well. She fit into his arms and was clearly not in any hurry to be moved again.

His face was in awe of the new life he held at that moment. He gently stroked her head with a finger before she made a grab at it and held onto it tightly.

"She's beautiful."

"It seems she has a favourite already." Mia said contently, I swear it was her plan to make him fall in love with her so that he would feel part of the family. And I wouldnt fault her for it.

He passed her back to her mother while I tried to compose myself. It was obvious to them I was crying but no one said a word.

We left the hospital just hours after Ella's birth to find some much needed rest, emotionally and physically. It had certainly been a draining two days for not only my family but Draco and I as husband and wife. We would be in their position few months down the line.

As Draco showered I stood infront of the full length mirror in our bedroom, gazing at my abdomen. The image of me with a giant globe for a belly was near impossible to picture. But the reality of a very small lump protruding from my normally flat stomach made that seem a little more likely.

* * *

That was an extra long chapter and Im rather pleased with it if I may say so ;D Yes yes she is preggers. Keep in mind this story follows an irregular time frame hence why its gone from weeks after wedding to months. So yeah

Hope you liked it and review!

xxxx


	12. Chapter 12

**It has certainly been awhile hasnt it? Im so sorry to all of you wonderful readers for my absence lots of stuff has kept me away for the past few months leaving me with no time to write for you or myself. Thank you for all the reviews this story has recieved and i am happy to be here once again to continue this Draco/OC story from the wilderness of my imagination (Plus JK's)**

**and for those of you who may have wanted more of their pre-baby married life written before this do not worry! Chapters in future can be written as their memories before hand.**

**Without further interuption I hope you can forgive me and enjoy!**

* * *

Approximately 3 weeks after the birth of Ella, Malfoy began to piss me off again. 'When are we going to tell my parents?' 'We should be preparing for the birth of my son' Blah blah blah. I couldnt tell half the time whether it was hormones or just my own irritation that was causing Draco and I to clash more and more often. Which I would constantly point out to be unfair as I was pregnant and should be treated nicely.

It was certainly a strange feeling to know that something was growing inside of me, whether it was a good or bad feeling was still unknown at that point. One thing that was very bad was the fact that my so called husband had become over protective when he saw me, and those were the rare occations I actually got to see him. Since finding out that I was knocked up he was almost like a ghost, I hardly saw him. He was either busy at work, locked away in his office downstairs or just else where.

I was alone and pregnant without my husband or family. Brilliant.

It was a strangely warm Tuesday afternoon that had led me to Diagon Alley. I hadnt been looking for anything particular but it was a welcome change of scenery from the house I seemed to be caged in. Earlier that morning I had sent an Owl to see if my sister and her children wished to come but Raph was ill and Ella was driving poor Mia up the walls, so I was left to my own company as I strolled through the busy streets.

Random people nodded to me as I walked passed, some I recognised from my wedding and others I asumed knew that I was Mrs Malfoy. It gave me a sort of sick feeling in my stomach, I liked the way it used to be when I came here early last year. No stares, no people wanting to offer me things every 5 minutes.

I couldnt exactly hide my identity. My bright red hair was a give away to anyone who knew to spot it. My feet took me to a small café near Gringotts just out of sight from the crowds but decent enough to actually enter. It was a humble little place with light wooden floors and white and peach patterned walls. On the far side from the door was the counter, with small tables dotted around it with few of them occupied.

Perfect.

I took a seat at a round table in the left hand corner away from the front windows to give myself some privacy.

"Welcome to Goblets Cottage, what can- You're married to Draco Malfoy arnt you?" The young blonde waitress, near screeched in my ear. Jeez was she houdini or something? She practically appeared out of no where.

"No peace anywhere." I grumbled.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow at here as she gave me a blank look. "Anyway, it is you though isnt it?" I gave a deep sigh and nodded. She squeeked and took the seat across from me.

"Oh Merlin! Whats he like?" Was she part of his fan club or something? Why the hell was she getting so excited about **my** pig of husband?

"Why does that concern you?" I replied narrowing my eyes.

She obviously didnt sense that I wasnt really in the mood to talk to her. "Well he's like Draco Malfoy!" And she was obviously a complete moron.

"Can I just order already or should I just go straight to your manager explaining your harrasment?" I snapped, she jumped in her seat and stood up.

Her expression changed to a mix of annoyance and fear as she waited with her pen and paper at the ready.

"What can I get you?"

"Tea, A Dragons Breathe Wrap, A slice of flapjack, A blueberry muffin and some plain toast." Ahh another wonder of pregnancy, the never ending hunger.

"Are you sure you want that much?" She asked slightly alarmed at the amount I was ordering. "Are there others coming to join you, maybe your husband?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine thank you." The irritation was very visible in my voice, I just wanted to eat!

"Arnt you worried about getting, you know..fat?" She replied carefully, taking in my appearance. I didnt exactly look as slim as I would normally. I was wearing comfortable straight black jeans, plain flats and a baggy green poncho over the top of my loose black shirt. But she was pushing it now.

"Will you just back off and get my damm food before I really kick up a shit and trust me, you dont wanna go with me right now." She nodded nervously before creeping away to the kitchen with my order. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Rough day?" A woman spoke from the table beside mine.

"Is it obvious?" I laughed looking over at her. She had long deep brown hair, with crisp brown eyes that were framed with long black lashes. Her pale skin glowed in the window light and highlighted her warm smile. She must of been a few years older then myself, not old at all, but she held in her lap a small boy who was pre-occupied with colouring a book on the table.

"I know that mood better then the back of my hand. The early stages of pregnancy are a bitch arnt they?" She laughed. I froze on the spot and looked at her wearily.

"I'm not pregnant." I didnt even believe myself when I said it out loud and she obviously didnt aswell.

"It's okay, you dont need to worry. You're secrets safe with me." I quickly stood and moved over to her table, taking the seat across from her.

"How did you know? Is it obvious?" I asked quietly, trying to look anywhere but her. The little boy threw his crayon down and started to bop up and down on her lap.

"Look! Mummy, Look!" He held his picture up proud in his mothers face, ruffling his Auburn hair at the same time. He had the same brown eyes, but with little specks on blue around the Iris of his eyes.

"Its very good sweet heart! It's my favourite, absolutely wonderful." He grinned happily at her as she planted a kiss on the top of his head. He turned at smiled at me before putting the picture down on the table.

"Do you like it?" He asked, I looked over at it and smiled. It was of a tall yellow house with 6 windows and a blue front door. Next to it was a family; A Mother, Father and two children. Along with an mishapen dog that stood half as large as the house. I had to admit it was adorable.

"Its brilliant, I've never seen another drawing as good as this." He giggled happily and pushed it towards me.

"You have it!" I stared at his mother who looked very amused at my new admirer.

"I couldnt possibly-"

"Nooooooo! You have it! It make you happy 'cause you seem sad lady." This was one of the reasons I loved children, their compelete and utter innocence. Makes them far more interesting and enjoyable to talk to then Adults and the problems they present.

I smiled and picked up the picture. "Thank you my little friend. You've made me very happy." He looked triumphantly at his mum before hopping off her lap and running over to the childrens toys in the corner.

"Thank you for that. He loves people and wants to show off whenever he can, a trait he shares with his father." She told me fondly. I smiled slightly at her before looking down at my hands.

"How did you know that I'm pregnant?" I asked, more seriously this time.

"When you're already a mother yourself you kind of sense it. You know the signs, the symptoms, the moods. At least some women do anyway. Like with my mother in law, she could tell before I even knew." She laughed again but I couldnt help seeing her as someone familiar. Her laugh was similar to that of Narcissa Malfoy on the rare occasion that I had heard her laugh. I could only think of one way stupid way to see if there was any link.

I gave her a slightly self surprised look. "How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Alexia Col-Malfoy. Alexia Malfoy."

"I know who you are." Was she another one of those people who knew me just for being a Malfoy? "It not a secret that you're married to Draco. Though I can tell you wish it was so. I'm happy that you seem to be a decent person, for awhile I feared who he may be paired off with."

"Um..Excuse me?" This chick was beginning to confuse me.

"I just mean as family I was scared incase the wrong choice was made." Family? But I never saw her at the wedding. You'd be able to notice a rare beauty like herself among the old and boring aristocracy that attended my wedding.

"Here's your order." The waitress said, again appearing out of no where. she placed my food and tea infront of me before turning to the mystery woman.

"Will there be anything else Mrs Weasley?" Weasley?

"Some more lemon water would be great thank you." She nodded, looked at me for a moment before once again walking off.

"Seriously, who are you?" I said, staring hard at her brown eyes. They soften at me, making me feel slightly uncomfortable at the harsh tone I had just spoken to her in.

"I'm not surprised they havent spoken about me. We havent had contact in years, I guess they're still ashamed of the daughter they wish they'd never have."

Oh My God.

"You cant be...He's an only child. They'd mention if they had a daughter." I mumbled.

"Well I wasnt exactly what they wanted in a child. I was their first born, a girl not a son like they wanted. I wasnt sorted into Slytherin, I was a proud Gryffindor who didnt see the problem with muggle borns, half breeds and the like." This could of all just been some bullshit, but something in her voice.. She wasnt lying.

"How could they go on like they dont have a daughter? Surely people would have known?"

"They were enraged at the fact that I wasnt a Slytherin. They hated the fact that I had friends who werent pure bloods, but half bloods and muggle borns. They despised my out there views when it came to equality between all magical people. And they hated the fact that the man I loved and still love was considered a blood traitor, nor was he from the richest or most prestigious. They threatened me. Forget friendships or forget family."

"So you forgot family? For your friends?"

"For what was right. They tried to raise us with the notion that muggle borns were monsters, but this only showed me that my parents and those who had those believes were just as bad."

This was a little too much information for lunch. I began to eat my blueberry muffin as I listened intensely. Even if this all turned out to be made up shit, it was certainly a good story.

"I ran away from home after that, I changed my name from Malfoy to my mothers maiden name Black and lived with my now in-laws. It wasnt easy by any stretch but I dont regret it, even if my family have forgotten about my exsistance."

I remained silent, unsure of what I was supposed to say now.

"Its abit unbelievable isnt it?" I nodded as I finished the muffin and started on the toast.

"I can understand if you dont want to believe me. I wouldnt believe me, if I hadnt lived it." She said, sipping on the last of her current drink. She did resemble them, once you knew. Had the high cheek bones, the smooth pale skin and the strong good looks that represented the Black family.

Truth or not, she seemed to be friendly enough, even if abit crazy at this point.

"Whats your name?"

"Now you've asked the right question. Rachel Weasley, pleasure to meet you Alexia." She smiled.

"So.. you married a Weasley? Does your family know?"

She shrugged "Most likely. It was just before the war, with my father working at the ministry at the same time as my father in law I would be surprised if the news of my marriage hadnt reached them one way or another."

I once again nodded. "And the boy?"

She grinned ear to ear. "That would be my son, Gideon. Little trouble maker extraordinaire, though we call him Dean, more appropriate for a small child then his formal name."

We talked for a couple more hours before we both had to leave, we exchanged contact details with the intention of speaking more at a later time. She was a very bright woman, strong willed and a humour that wouldnt relent. It was still hard to picture her being part of the family I had married into, she was the polar opposite to the lot of them. She actually had a heart.

And not to mention Dean had stolen my heart.

* * *

The house was the same when I returned, no Draco just house elves busy at work. I showered and changed into some grey jogging bottoms and a baggy blue t-shirt to cover my growing stomach. It was noticable now, atleast to my eyes anyway, we had gone to see a Medi-Witch the previous week to be told I was around the 4 month mark. We wouldnt find out the gender for another month, something I was fairly nervous about. I personally didnt care what the baby was as long as it would be happy and healthy but everyone seemed to be fixated on the idea of having a boy.

I suppose that was to be expected, being a Malfoy and all.

The front door slamed shut with a harsh bang as I sat in the kitchen munching on some chips and mayonaise.

"Mistress, should I tend to Master Malfoy?" Harvey the kitchen elf asked nervously. I shook my head and stood up from my stool carefully.

"Its fine Harvey, have your supper. I'll see to him." He nodded and scurried off to his quarters to eat as I left the kitchen. The door to his office was surprisingly open and his footsteps could be heard from inside. I carefully walked towards the door and paused outside as another person could be heard.

"Im sick of this." He slurred on his words to the other person. "Its so fucking annoying you know."

"I know Draco, must be difficult being married so young." A woman spoke, only slightly stumbling on her words. What in the blue fuck was another woman doing in our house?

"I mean its alright sometimes. But other times its like fuck, what did I agree to? Not to mention she's losing her figure. She was hot before but damm its just disappearing." How fucking dare he

"Maybe she thinks because you're married now that you're stuck with her however fat she gets. And besides.."

"Besides?"

I heard her heels move accross the wooden floor. "My figure isnt going anywhere." She replied seductively.

From that all I saw was red before I practically threw the door off its hinges, startling the two people inside. The brunette jumped back across the room in her white heels and grey cocktail dress. Draco remained sat on the edge of his desk wearing the his black work suit, minus the jacket and his tie.

"What the fuck do either of you think you're doing right now?" I shouted at them, my wand was itching my back pocket, wanting to come out and say hello to the skank.

"We were just talking Aleeex, nothing else." He replied, attempting to stand up before dropping back to his desk.

"Just talking my ass! I heard you! Fucking hell. My figure is disappearing huh? Thats your fault and you know it!"

The woman snorted, placing a hand on her hip. "Please hunny, dont blame Draco for you getting so fat. He cant stop you from pigging out that you balloon." She said cockily.

"Please **Sweetie, **if you knew anything you'd know that it is his fault due to the fact that Im fucking Pregnant you ignorant, little fuckwit who should just go back to where ever the fuck she came from." I hissed, about ready to rip her limb from limb. Her face paled slightly.

She turned to my husband. "You never said she was pregnant." He looked extremely uncomfortable as he should right now, just wait till I was finished with him. They'd be scrapping ferret out of the floor boards for years.

She snapped her eyes back on me before crossing her arms across her chest.

"It doesnt matter anyway, he doesnt care about you. He cares about me." She said matter of factly. At this Draco looked angry.

"Anna Stop it, thats enough." He said finally joining the conversation.

"No, I wont. I always get what I want, and I was damm close till fatty here interupted."

"Fuck you." I said, I was beginning to shake and my stomach began to throb as if the baby was telling me to calm down.

"Just fuck off and leave your husband to me. It's not like you can satisfy him like I could given the chance." She strolled over to where I stood. She was taller then me by a few inches, though the shoes must of helped, and she moved right up to my face smirking like a fucking goblin after finding a jackpot of gold.

"Face it, you and your brat need to vanish before I make you vanish." My arm drew back in a fluent motion before it flew forward connecting fist to face, leaving one slut lying on the floor craddling her blooded nose.

"Mother fucker, I swear if you dont leave right now I will torture you **into insanity and leave you drooling on the floor**." She gave me a fearful look before disappearing in a harsh crack. Draco looked at me with wide eyes as I tried to calm my breathing.

"Alex-"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." I said simply.

"We werent going to do anything I swear." He said making his way carefully to where I stood. I held my bump in my hands and eyed him wearily. He came close before I stepped back from him.

"Am I that repulsive?"

He blinked at me. "Am I now so disgusting thats why you've been avoiding me?"

"No, thats not it!"

"Then what Malfoy?" I screamed at him "You bitch about me, I'm annoying, I'm fat what else have you said about me? Merlin, you make me sick! I'm your wife, your _pregnant _wife! But you think its alright to bring back little sluts to OUR home, talk shit about me then try and make things go away? Fuck you Draco!" The throbbing in my stomach began to speed up slightly, I rubbed my hands across it trying to soothe the creature within.

"Alex, please you're over reacting. Calm down its harmful to the baby." He answered calmly, reaching for me.

Bitch please, at this point I was a woman on the war path.

"Dont Touch ME!" I stormed from the room and up the stairs towards the bedroom. He followed close behind me, his words were deafened by the sheer anger that consumed me at that moment. Looking back I may have been a little over reacting but at the time it was justified.

* * *

**So I'm back to writing yay! And I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter. New Characters Rachel And Gideon will be popping up more and more often and eventually I will be writing Rachel's story. **

**Any guess to which Weasley she Married?**

**I'll give a mention to the people/person who guesses right? :D**

**Anywho, please review kindly and continue ready.**

**xxxxxx**


End file.
